One More Chance
by SONFANtaye
Summary: College is the place to discover yourself and sometimes through this discovery you fine love. When you find love you have the chance to keep it or lose it and if you lose it sometimes you get just one more chance.
1. Meet Spencer Carlin

One More Chance

_I owe nothing........ The N owes South of Nowhere.... I think_

_This is my first story on this site. The story is already done, but I am slowly doing some editing and adding. I hope to post it all soon or a chapter or two a day. Please Review and tell me if you like it. When people like what I write it makes me write more._ Thanks Again....Enjoy

***************************************************************************************

Third POV

Spencer Carlin been at The University of Kentucky for 3 months and still had not met one person she could consider herself calling a friend. She usually was in her room or at the library. Why was it always so hard for me to meet people? Of course her roommate tried to get her involved but, all Melissa's friends made her feel worst about herself. She would never be one of those preppy types that flirted with all the guys. In fact she didn't see herself flirting with guys at all. That alone made it impossible to get alone with Melissa's friend. One look alone at them screamed Homophobic. She really did not need that in her live especially after she had to deal with it for the last 2 years from her mother. She still wondered why she thought it was a good idea to come out to her mother. Oh yea her friends said her family would love her no matter what, oh what dummies teens could be. Overtime she learned to deal with her mother not wanting to be a part of her life. Really she felt better because she didn't have to participate in those stupid mother daughter days that consisted of Paula Carlin trying to set her up with some church guy that turned out to be a freak. Enough of that, it was time she learned to deal with college life.

Being in a new environment had taken its toll on Spencer's life. She found it hard to not wake up and hear her mother or see her father. Spencer had been the only child so; she never had anybody but, her parents until she came out then all she had was her father. The best father ever. One of the reasons she came to The University of Kentucky to learn how to be independent. To be honest she was so sheltered that see never had many friends or any boyfriends. Although, there was this time at a party of one of the girls at school, that she got so drunk and ended up losing her virginity to one of the football players. This had always been hard on Spencer because she didn't even remember the guys name and after that act he didn't even talk to her. He went about school ignoring her as if it never happened.

Melissa walked into the room to find Spencer for the hundredth time daydreaming. It seemed that all this girl did was seat in her room daydreaming. "Spencer snap out of it."

"Sorry." Spencer always felt uncomfortable around Melissa. Melissa was popular and very beautiful. She was everyone's friend although this too was her first year. Melissa was everything that Spencer thought she was not. "Sorry Melissa."

"Forget it girl………. hey do you feel like going to lunch with me. I really don't want to go alone and it will give you the chance to meet some more people."

"Well I guess I could eat." Spencer really wanted to say "Hell nah" but, Melissa was cool, it was her friends that were the devils.

*********

"So has it been that bad?" Melissa asked. If Spencer was honest lunch was not that bad she had got the chance to meet some of Melissa's better friends. They were not as devilish as the other group. "See I told you that it would get better……Look, you have to meet Ashley."

"Why do I have to meet this so called Ashley?"

"You have to meet her because she is a great person and she just transferred here too this semester…..and….she is right there." Spencer turned and looked into the eyes of this Ashley she had to meet. Ok she looked nice and not to mention she was not too bad on the eye. Forget that she was the most beautiful woman Spencer had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Ashley Davies walked over to Melissa, who she had met in her art class. She seemed to be a very nice person who would grow into a very good friend. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who she was standing by. Whoever it was, was going to be another person that would grow into a friend and if s he was lucky a 'great' friend.

"Hey Melissa," Ashley said once she got closer.

"Hey... Ashley I want you to meet Spencer Carlin."

"Hi Spencer, I'm Ashley Davies." Damn she was even finer up close.

The three of them set down and talked about a bunch of nothing just to past the time by and the whole time Spencer and Ashley were wondering, when is Melissa going to leave.

********************************************

_Okay that is it for now...Go Review Please. Tell me what you think.... Next Chapter Ashley's POV_


	2. When Girl Meets Girl

**Chapter 2 _ When Girl Meets Girl_**__

_I own nothing…well really…. The N did own South of Nowhere, Elton John- Blue Eyes…. I owe whatever is left. Hope you are enjoying the story. This is the next chapter._

Okay so no one told me I was going to meet the girl of my dreams in Kentucky. Really I came here just to get some peace from the LA crowd. My sister went here four years ago and she loved it, so that's what led me here. Believe me when I got here I was so ready to call my parents to send me the jet to jet my ass back to the land of the living. Kentucky is not my cup of tea, but then I laid eyes on a goddess, Spencer Carlin. When I first saw her I got lost in her eyes. She has the bluest eyes you can imagine. It made me want to sing Sweet Home Alabama. Okay, sorry I had just heard that song in my car and it was the first thing that came to mind. But really I could see myself recording a whole new album with just lyrics about her eyes.

_Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day  
Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say…… Umm_

Okay, Okay, so I haven't worked out all the words yet but it's coming along and you get the point. Spencer Carlin was beautiful. It's just that simple. So after our first meeting I made it my mission…no better yet it was my job to get to know Spencer better and that is what I have been doing. So here is how it started. At lunch I found out that Melissa and Spencer were roommates and since I knew where Melissa stayed I knew where my goddess stayed. So my just happened to be walking by the dorm one day and Spencer just happened to fall into my arms and we kissed. Seriously that is what happened. Okay, fine that is my dream. The truth is I was walking back and forth in front of the dorm trying to mustard up enough courage to knock on her door. I had this great speech, but here is how it went down.

_************************************************************Third POV************************************  
"Okay Ashley you can do this. Like come on you are fucking Ashley Davies. Go in there and get your girl." Ashley walked to the door and was about to knocked but for the third time chickened out. "What if she does not like me or what if she is not even gay? Okay she is gay and who would not like me. Do this thing." Ashley tried again and once again chickened out. "Okay its simple just say you are here to see Melissa." This time she knocked and as she waited for the door to open she got butterflies and was about to chicken out when the door opened._

"_Hey Ashley to what do I owe the pleasure."_

"_Here to see Melissa."_

"_I am Melissa." Ashley was too busy trying to remember what to say that she didn't even think about looking up to see who actually answered the door. "Do you want to maybe come and talk to Melissa?"_

"_Umm....sure?" This was too confusing for her. What the hell was going on Ashley Davies does not act like this over a girl. She could get any girl she wanted. She did have 5 platinum albums and she won her first Grammy at the age of 10. Who would not want her?_

"_Hey, Ashley." Now that was the person who just might not want her. Ashley looked up and caught Spencer smiling at her while closing her book and standing up. "Umm I will let you to talk I will be back later." She was on her way out the door when she stopped to look at Ashley. "Nice seeing you again." Then she was gone and Ashley was stuck there with Melissa, the person she came to see, right?_

******************************************************************Ashley POV***************************

That was over three weeks ago. And still I could not get time alone with Spencer. No matter what I planned it never turned out right. People might start to think I had a thing for Melissa with all the visits I paid to her. Every time I showed up Spencer would either not be there or leave to give us privacy. Why did she always think we wanted privacy all we did was talk and by we I really meant Melissa because all I did was kick myself for messing up again. I did not know what else to do. I had been giving Spencer small signs that I was interested in her. Like smiling when Spencer smiled, holding the door on her way out and remembering the smell of her shampoo, Vanilla. Okay, maybe I could smile just a little bit more or give Spencer better signs. This sucked. I would just have to try something else. I could always just call the room and hope that she answered. Let's see if this works. It better work. I am dying here. Okay it's ringing and it's ringing and ringing and….

"Hello?" Oh my gosh it's her…Speak dumb ass.

"Umm…ye….Yea, D…did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was showering," Showering? As in water running down her back and her front. I bet she used Vanilla Shampoo.

"Oh…….um I'll call back."

"Naw it's ok. Who is this?" Bad sign she cannot tell the sound of my voice. But I would know her voice anywhere.

"Ash…Ashley Davies"

"I thought that was you Ashley. Melissa is not here so you will have to leave a message."

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to…um like… you know, hang out?" _Please say yes….please, please….please…_

"Hang out? With me?"

"Yes, Spencer would you go with me tonight to....um....a movie or something?"

"Sure I would love to" _Thank you God or whoever is up there. Elvis has left the building._

**********Third POV******************************************

Laughing at a funny scene in the movie they watched Ashley and Spencer enjoyed their ice cream as they walked around the park late at night. Everything was going perfect and they both really did not want the outing to end. Spencer learned a lot about Ashley. She knew she heard the name before but it did not click until Ashley was talking about her childhood. She was out with The Ashley Davies. The same Ashley that was signed with Arista Records at the age of 6 because she sang better than anyone they had ever heard. The same Ashley that won America over when she sang for the President at the age of 9. The same Ashley that went into Rehab at the age of 15 because she could not handle the breakup of her parents and decided that she would fine peace in drugs. The same Ashley that decided to take some time off to focus on being Ashley. This was the Ashley that she was hanging with. Nothing could be better than this. At first Spencer was taken back by being asked to hang out, she had thought Ashley was only interested in her at lunch because she was hanging with Melissa. But nope Ashley wanted the chance to get to know her and that is exactly what they had been doing.

The movie they went to see was great not that Spencer could remember a lot of it. She concentrated more on Ashley then the screen. Looking at her was the best movie ever.

Ashley was in her own thoughts at the time. She wanted to kiss Spencer or maybe just give her a peck but, she was too nervous to do either one. She felt that Spencer was into her, but she was not sure if it was just friendly or not. Ashley would be lying if she said that he had not thought of the first kiss over and over in her head throughout the whole entire movie. If it was anything like her thoughts it would not end at just a kiss.

"Hey?" Spencer was waving her hand in front of Ashley. "Penny for your thought"

"Oh it's nothing. I just get lost in my mind sometimes. Sorry." Had she been talking the whole time Ashley was contemplating kissing her or not?

"I'm having a great time Ashley but, I think it's about time we head back to the dorms."

"Umm sure. That is fine. Thanks for hanging out tonight. Maybe we can do it some other time. Like umm tomorrow after class?"

"Umm sure I guess. But don't you want to maybe hang with Melissa. You two have been spending a lot of time together these past three weeks."

"Umm nah…it's cool."

They continued to talk while they walked back to the dorm.

"Well this is me." Spencer looked up at her dorm then back at Ashley who was kicked a rock with her hands in her pocket.

"Yea this is you."

"So…Tomorrow?"

"Yea tomorrow, Spencer."

She leaned in close to Spencer and was only a breath away from her lips and oh man was she ever waiting to make a move.

"Umm…. Ar…Are you going to kiss me?" Ashley jumped back shocked by Spencer's words.

"Umm me? Nah I was just leaning in for a hug." Damn moments always ruined.

"Oh sorry it just looked like you were going to kiss me…which would be fine with me because I have wanted to kiss you since I first saw you but I thought you had a thing for Melissa, but then you called to ask me to hang and I thought maybe you liked me but what was I thinking you just want a friend this is all cool with me. Oh and I think I am talking out loud. Shit I am aren't I." Spencer stopped to catch some air. She had a tendency to speak a lot when she got nervous.

"You like me?"

"Yea."

"Well why didn't you say something I have been trying to get you to notice me for the past three weeks."

"Oh I noticed you alright. I noticed the way your nose crinkles when you laugh or when you look at me and get caught or the way your hair falls in front of your glasses when you are studying and you try to blow it away only to have to put it in a ponytail to actually get it to stay. I notice you all the time. Especially that day you walked back and forth outside of my dorm before you came in to umm 'Ask for Melissa." Ashley was smiling when she was done.

"Well damn. You could have said something and saved me all the work."

"I'm sorry really I am I didn't noticed that you noticed."

"So basically you didn't notice me at all then because if you had you would have noticed that all I have been noticing is you lately."

"If only I knew."

Ashley leaned into Spencer and softly planted her lips upon hers and just enjoyed the fill of her lips for a while. When she heard Spencer moan she pulled her closer and gave deepening their first kiss. At that moment nothing matter except those two in the world. She would never have anybody kiss her like this and she hoped that Spencer would never have anyone else kiss her at all. Standing in front of the dorms on a Thursday night was the day Ashley finally figured out what getting _THE_ girl meant.

*****************************************

So what do you think so far? Review Please


	3. I Got Butterflies

_So here is the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this. This is my first time writing on this website. But I have another two stories that I started, but decided to post this one here instead. This one is done, but I am posted a chapter at a time because I am doing some rewrites on it. It is pretty old I started it about 2 years ago. But please enjoy and review._

**Chapter 3 Spencer's POV**

_When I talk to my friends so quietly, who he think he is? Look at what you did to me, Tennis shoes; don't even need to buy a new dress. If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

I really did need to get a new dress.

Ashley might stop by and ask me out again. I didn't have anything to wear.

I wanted to look like my girl B.

"So, what's been going on with you and Ashley?"

"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain. How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame Cause I know I don't understand…and no one else can."

I looked up and smiled as Melissa rolled her eyes and threw a pillow towards me.

A pillow that I happened to catch. A nice pillow that I am now laying on.

"You are a weird one Spencer, but I take this Beyonce reciting as a good sign."

"Actually I find it hard to trust and I need too much and I really don't believe in love."

"Oh shut up Spencer. Just tell me how things are."

"Fine Melissa aren't you the nosy one. Oh and I think you should find another girlfriend. Ashley's not that into you." She laughed then set up.

I was suppose to be reading over my art history book.

As an art major I spend a lot of time reading over a lot of art books.

Most people didn't call it reading because the books were mostly filled with pictures,

but to my eyes those pictures held more words than any other book I had the pleasure of picking up.

When Melissa walked in I had just turned the page and was listening to my iPod, which was full of songs by Beyonce.

What can I say, she was my first crush and if she wasn't singing it I wasn't listening.

This might be why Ashley's voice didn't sound so familiar at first. I would really have to download some of her songs.

I put my book to the side and set up to talk with Melissa.

It had been over a week since that kiss and I kept playing it over and over in my mind.

"So Spencer are you going to willingly tell me or will I have to result to violence?" I leaned over laughing. She would seriously result to violence to learn any juicy gossip.

"Gosh Mel all you had to do was ask. Well we kissed about a week ago."

"A WEEK!!" She threw another pillow in my direction.

This one making contact with my head.

"Mel watch the face. Ashley said she loves this face." _Dang this girl was really violent._

"LOVE!" _Opps did I use the world love. I meant liked._

"Sorry not love like. She likes this face."

"Okay start at the beginning. Is she a good kisser?"

Okay when did the beginning start with is she a good kisser.

What about how was the date? Or what did you talk about. Nope the beginning was the end for Melissa.

"Umm I never kiss and tell." She looked at me as if that was suppose to scare me.

Okay, it was working I was scared. _Please someone save me. Daddie!_

Right on cue my cell phone went off.

"Sorry Melissa I really need to get this." She was still staring at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Aww it's her. It's the one that is about to get me killed.

"Ashley, wow what a surprise."

"Shut up Spencer, you knew I would call. So are you done studying?"

"Yea you actually just saved my life."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. Spencer you are a weird one. But I need to go my roommate just came home."

"Great save me then let me die. You are no Jay-Z."

"Umm sure. Bye crazy one."

"Your love got me looking so crazy right now." Ashley laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Nothing is going on. We're just friends. Right?" I threw a pillow at Melissa. She rolled over laughing.

"Yes friends that's all we are."

Melissa stood up looking at me then shook her head while walking out the

door. It's true we were only friends that liked each other. But come on its Ashley Davies.

Everyone likes her, so why would I think she wanted to be just with me.

_Man forget this I'm hungry_. I haven't eaten since. I don't remember.

Since Melissa was gone and Ashley was busy I was left to eating alone, again.

I really needed to make some friends.

The campus is set up in circle shape. The dorms surrounded the main building.

The campus sort of took up the whole downtown Lexington.

It was really a nice place to go if you wanted to get away from the world.

_I love to see you walk into the room, Body shining lightin' up the place. And when you talk, everybody stop, 'Cause I know you know just what you sayin'_

It must be Ashley because whenever that song came to my head it usually meant I was watching her every move. Right now she was moving around the student center.

She was looking really good today too. Hair pulled up in a messy bun.

UK sweats on with a white tee and her glasses placed right in place over her eyes.

She looked so natural, so good. That's the Ashley the world never saw.

But here on campus this was the Ashley I really liked.

She spoke to all the people at her table as if she knew them forever.

I got my food and walked over to a small table where I could have a clear view of her.

She made it look so easy being the life of the room.

But to me it was so hard. We had both been here for the same amount

of time and I still had not made one friend besides her and Melissa.

"Hi" I looked up and noticed some skinny guy looking down at me. "Seat taken?"

"Umm nope, not yet." I moved over to allow him some room to sit. He looked harmless.

Short hair and muscles. I bet he got a lot of the girls.

"Aiden"

"Naw Spencer." Did I really look like an Aiden? Okay Spencer was not much better but did I look like an Aiden.

"No I'm Aiden."

"Umm that sounds better. Sorry."

"No problem. So how do you like college so far?"

"So far I can't complain." Was I making a potential friend? I think I was. Just act cool Spencer. Don't recite any songs. This guy doesn't know you yet.

"Great. It's a great campus. The people are friendly and the food is not half bad, right?"

"Yea it's lovely here."

"Umm yea. So why haven't I seen you around. I mean this is what our Second month and I have only seen you what, twice?"

"She's been busy with me." I looked up and noticed Ashley standing there. I hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Wow Ash. Shock a girl much. Don't worry you had me at hello."

"What?"

"Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart. You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold I want you to know. You had me at hello."

"I think I need to catch up on my Beyonce, if you are going to keep doing that." She smiled.

I smiled back up at her then looked at Aiden. Who seemed to be at a lost for words.

"So Ashley Davies. Wow umm it's a pleasure." Ashley looked at him quickly then back at me.

Wow I think he just made an enemy.

"Umm okay." Aiden then looked back over towards me. "So I will let you two get to whatever it is you do and I will be sure to look for you around campus."

With that he was gone. Ashley looked in the direction he went then back towards me

"Friend?"

"I hope so." I picked up my stuff and stood up walking towards the door.

"Wait up Spence. Are you free now?"

I stopped and looked at her then back towards the door. Then at her again, "Ashley that was mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Was this girl for real? Did she really spend that much time in the spotlight she didn't even know when she was being rude.

"Aiden did nothing to you."

"I don't like the way he was coming on it you. I saw it from across the room. I told you I notice you."

"Fine. Just walk me to my dorm."

"Don't be upset Spencer. I will make it up to you. I will invite him to this party I'm having this weekend." Well if she was willing to go through those lengths

"Fine you are forgiven."

"Good." She gave me that award winning smile, nose crinkle and all. No seriously she really won a MTV award for her smile. "So?"

"So?"

"You want to go for a walk?"

"We are walking." Had she not noticed we had been walking this whole time back to my dorm?

When we got back to the dorm she sat on my bed while I cleaned up a little bit.

Sorry for being messy I didn't expect guest.

"So Spencer I'm looking through your iPod and haven't noticed any of my songs."

"That's because I only have Beyonce's songs in there."

"But wouldn't you like to recite some of my lyrics." She walked over to me and sang in my ear "_I feel butterflies floating around inside whenever I'm with you…_

_Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies. _

_It's such a funny thing every time you come around, I get this feeling, _

_Kinda tingles, kinda tickles, Makes my heart sing I'm all wrapped up, _

_In a cocoon of this emotion you bring. _

_I feel butterflies floating around inside."_

Shit I think I creamed in my pants. I've heard Ashley sing before,

but having that voice in my ear was so much better.

What the hell was that she was singing?

Shit, let me see. What would Beyonce do? Oh I got it. I leaned over and sang in her ear.

"_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind. Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night. Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world. In your arms lost for words  
you've got me...speechless."_

I stood back and looked at Ashley who had a smirk on her face.

"Umm Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Stick to painting." With that I threw a pillow at her face and she laughed.

****************************************

Review Please. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Promise.


	4. Tonight's the Night

_I am updating four times today because I am going out of town for the week and didn't want to leave you hanging. I think I am catching on to this writing thing a little bit more every day. Hope you enjoy your little four chapter treat._

_LoveAsh87__ : Thanks for enjoying the story. I like the interaction between Ashley and Spencer too. I made them fall for each other earlier because I myself don't like to wait for some Spencer and Ashley interaction. Keep reading I hope you enjoy the rest._

**Chapter 4 Spencer's POV**

"Yeah mom, I know." I finally called my mother, Paula Carlin, back after getting hundreds if not thousands of messages from her asking what happened to her daughter.

I really hadn't had the time to talk lately, with studying and finding time to getting to know Ashley

When it came to deciding between Ashley and my parents, my parents were just forgotten for the time being and that didn't sit well with my mother.

Really nothing sat well with Paula Carlin. This including her own daughter.

After one sec on the phone with her I knew that this would not be a pleasant call.

"You need to be more responsible with your time Spencer. It took you two weeks to call me back. I was so close to coming up there and seeing what has you occupied so much that you can't take a minute to cal your own mother. I rai…," and the conversation went on like that.

I knew very well that my mother would have been pissed if she came here and saw that a girl. Excuse me for a second, a lesbian girl, was taking up her daughter's time. For one she was the biggest homophobic I knew and for two my mother liked to control me at all causes.

That stopped as soon as I was on the plane to Lexington.

I was tired of being controlled by her and I refused for it to happen now.

"Sorry mom, but I really have to go. I have a major project due tomorrow."

"I can't believe you are still doing that art hobby, when are you going to pick a real major."

"Art is a real major and it's never been a hobby."

"Whatever Spencer. Do what you want, you haven't needed my help with any of your other decisions." With that she hung up._ And she was right I did not need her happen making my decisions._

Isn't it always great talking with your mom? Aww, it's the best part of my day.

I wish I could start every day like this.

Okay, did any of you miss the sarcasm?

But, anyway let me get back to my day. Before I decided to talk with my mom I was on my way to meet up with some people from my art class.

_Stop the track, let me state facts, _I just forgot to tell you I met some people,

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back. _It might have took me a little longer than most but _Fifty million round the world_, _And they said that I couldn't get_ it. Okay sorry I will stop with the Beyonce lyrics, but you have to admit,

_I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva _I had to put that one in there, my bad.

Let me just get out of here before I start again.

"Wait, where is my iPod?" I looked all around. I knew it was here last night. Because I remember listening to it before… "Melissa."

I bet my roommate took it. She is dead meet no one touches my iPod.

It is like my way of living. When you see me your see it.

Whatever, I don't even have time to find her because

I have like five minutes to meet up with my group.

****************************

So here we are, 5 art majors sitting around drinking cappuccino.

To my left we have Chelsea; she is a second semester from California.

She also happens to be the nicest person I have ever met.

Next to her is Christian. Not really sure about that one.

All I know is that he is in my art class and he always has something funny to say

On my right we have Kyla and Carmen. Carmen is hot, that is it for her description.

Kyla is crazy, but I am growing to love her. Then you have me. Spencer Carlin,

Shy, but sweet. Seriously that is what everyone has been telling me. I am very sweet.

"So Spencer what are your plans after this?"

"Back to my room, why?"

"Girl, we have got to get you to stay out of that room."

Carmen came over and sat right next to me. "How about you come out with us tonight?"

"Come out where?"

"Party at the Beta Psi House." I did not take Carmen as a sorority girl.

"Don't look at me like that. It's Kyla's thing." That explained it all because Kyla did look like a sorority girl.

"I'm in. I will meet you there at 8, but right now I need to hunt down my roommate."

I was still on a mission to find my iPod.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I ran to the library, I ran back to our dorm.

I even ran to Melissa's friend's dorm. Still no Melissa.

I looked at my watch. 3:00 meant she was at the café. So I ran to the café.

Yep I knew I would find my dear roommate in here.

"Melissa!" She looked up and waved me over.

Shit, I would have to face her friends. Her homophobic friends.

"Spencer, what's up?"

"iPod."

"Don't have it." She looked confused. She had to have it because if she didn't then who did?

"iPod?" I looked behind me to find a smiling Ashley waving my iPod in the air.

I reached for it and she pulled it back.

"Mines." _How could she deny me my baby?_

"Yeah don't worry Spencer. I just added some good music to it."

I grabbed for it again and she let it go.

Please tell me that she did not mess what my Beyonce.

Okay I still see all of my files.

"Don't worry princess. I just added some of my songs."

Okay that I could deal with. As long as I still had B everything was okay.

"Cool." I turned to walk back out the café with my iPod in my ear listening to one of Ashley's songs. "Not bad."

Once I got out the door I started to run. A little bit of running never hurt anyone.

"Ouch!" Someone had pulled me back right before I was able to walk in my dorm. I took my iPod out and looked behind me.

"Sorry I was trying to yell, but you looked busy."

"Just checking out my new tunes."

"So anything you like on there."

"yea there is this tune by Beyonce that…"

"Seriously?"

"Sorry joking. I like, _Let me think about it before you come over, _

_Pull up in your range rover, Lookin so fresh and so clean,_

_Your love is like an MVP, You should coach me, baby, _

_And after one game, I wanna be part of your team."_

"You mean I Can Take You There."

"Or that."

"Yea that was back in my high school days. I was dinging this basketball player and that song was born."

"Girl or guy?" Ashley leaned over towards me. _She smelled so good_.

"Always girl, baby." She was always trying to be the flirt, but like I always say. _You had me at Hello._

I pushed her a little to the side and walked in the door.

She took it upon herself to follow me to my room.

"Umm were you invited?" She smirked at me then walked in my room anyway.

"Come on Spence stop playing I thought we were going somewhere here."

"We are not going anywhere Ash. But, I am going to a party tonight."

"Seriously you are leaving this room?" She jumped up and down then lay back on the bed. "The Gods has opened the heavens." I threw a pillow at her and she laughed.

"What is it with you and your roommate and pillows?"

"Whatever, but since you are here help me get ready." I grabbed a towel to head to the showers.

"Oh I can help with that." She stood up and starting taking her shirt off.

"Umm I don't need that much help."

"Just kidding, I will wait in here until you are done."

I looked back at her then headed for the showers. Ashley was one of the craziest people I have ever met.

************** Ashley's POV****************

Spencer's hot. I mean she is really hot. Things are moving really slow with us.

I mean we kissed and that was it. Yea, we flirt but I wanted more.

In the last three months since I met her. We have spent almost every day together.

Just talking and hanging out, but never anything else.

Since that night we haven't kissed. Just flirted.

Now tonight she is going to a party and I bet she doesn't even know it's my party.

Well not mines but I was rushing for Beta Psi.

Don't laugh my sister is a beta psi and my family thought it would

be a great idea if I was one too. Anyway back to my Spencer problem.

What should I do now? Maybe we were just meant to be friends or maybe

she is waiting for me to define our relationship.

"Hey Ash can you pass me a shirt?" I didn't even know she came back in the room.

But there she was standing there in nothing but a towel. "Ash?"

"Sorry." I threw her the first shirt I saw.

"So Ashley, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really just writing some songs."

"Well would you like to do that later and join me at this party?"

"Like a date?" _Say yes...say yes…_

"Not really it will be like 4 more people with us. I just want you there because you are

my best friend here." See what I mean? I am already in the best friend category.

"Oh sure. Let me just go back to my dorm and get dressed. I will be back within an hour."

I gave her a slight wave and was out the door with my broken heart.

"Why don't she like me?"

"What are you talking about?" That happened to be my roommate, Anna Marie.

She also was rushing, but unlike me she fit the stereotype. _Perky and preppy._

"Never mind. I really need to get dressed. Do we really have to wear gold?"

"Yes, isn't that great. But I have to go help setup. Stacy said that you need to be there by 7.

See ya." _I hate roommates_. Don't get me wrong Anna was great, but I was just glad we had two

rooms instead of the traditional studio layout. I needed my privacy.

But, enough about that I had a party to get ready for and I had to find a way to look good in gold.

****************************************

Ready and looking good. I decided to go with a blue jean skirt and gold vase

with just a peek of my black bra showing. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail

with a bump in the front. This was finished off with some gold pumps.

Not really my style but it would have to do.

No time to change because I was on my way to Spencer's dorm.

"Ashley…wow…you look foxy."

"Thanks Melissa. Spencer ready?" She stepped to the side to let me in. "Oh and you look good too."

"Hope it's not a problem that I am tagging alone?"

"No that's cool. From what I hear there are four more."

"Yea some of Spencer's artsy friends." _So that's where Spencer met these other people._

"Sexy Ashley." I turned to see a stunning Spencer smirking at me.

She was wearing a simple white dress with her hair falling in curls around her face.

The dress was simple but it clung to all the right places on her.

"Smoking Spence." Her smile touched her eyes which made me smile back.

"Okay girls enough with the flirting. What are we doing before the party?"

"Umm actually I will have to meet you guys there I have somewhere to be." Spencer smile faded

"Oh that's fine." I walked over to her and kissed her cheeks before leaving.

But just before closing the door I noticed her frown replaced with a smile. _Yep she wanted me and tonight she would get me._

*******************************

Next Chapter will be the party. Hope you are enjoying the story. Oh and all Ashley's songs are from JoJo. If you did not notice Beyonce and JoJo are my favorite singers. In this FanFiction Ashley's career is JoJo's career. Anyway come back later to enjoy the party.


	5. Coming For You

_This Chapter is my favorite so far. The Song in the story is __**Coming for You**__ by JoJo. Listen to it when you read the lyrics it really sets the mood of the story. You can understand the crowd reaction when you are listening to the song. Anyway hope you enjoy another look into the lives of Spencer and Ashley. _

_Note: All the songs Ashley performs will be from JoJo. If you want a little background of Ashley's career just check out JoJo's biography most is the same some is different. _

**Chapter 5 Spencer's POV**

I walked in the party and quickly found Carmen and the others.

"Looking good Carlin."

"Why thank you Carmen, you don't look too bad yourself."

She smiled then laced our hands and led me to the dance floor.

Like I said before Carmen was hot. While she was leading me towards the floor

I took a moment to check out my first party. The house was packed.

Everyone who wanted to be someone in college was there.

The only person I did not see was Ashley. She promised to meet me here.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Just looking for someone."

"Am I not the one you're looking for?" I laughed and lightly hit her arms

before pulling her in when a slow song came on.

Don't go there I was not crushing on Carmen, but it didn't hurt to dance.

"If I didn't tell you earlier you look good tonight." She whispered close to my ear.

"Thanks Car, really." I pulled back a little because we were getting a little bit

too close and the song was changing.

_I got a feeling (ooo ooo) that tonight's going be a good night…_

Thank God not another slow song. The whole house started to jump around. I was use to that because every time this song came on people went crazy. I tried to unwrap myself from Carmen but she pulled me closer and continued to jump up and down.

"Hey Carmen I'm going to get a drink." She nodded as I walked away.

"She likes you." I looked to my left and noticed Aiden.

"Hey Aiden, long time no see."

"Yea well I got an invite from The Ashley Davies." Ashley invited Aiden, that's weird.

"Wow that's great I guess you are growing on her."

"No not really. Because after the invite she told me to make sure I made you aware that she invited me."

"Okay so maybe you aren't growing on her." He laughed then took a drink off the table.

"It's cool. At least I got an invite." _Yea, cool at least he got an invite_. Please notice the sarcasm.

"Cool, but I need to get to my friends. You enjoy the party." I quickly grabbed my drink and

walked, no, ran towards Kyla. Sorry but I was not interested in the conversation with Aiden at

this moment. I still had not found Ashley.

"Slow down Spencer."

"Sorry."

"So Carmen likes you."

"No she doesn't. We are so just friends." Kyla looked at Chelsea then they both looked back at me.

"If you say so."

"Seriously just friends."

"Who's just friends?" Melissa always happened to show up when gossip was happening.

"Carmen likes Spencer."

"Oh duh everyone in this party knows that. The girl was all over you on the dance floor."

"No she was not. We are so just friends." Carmen did not like me. Anyway it didn't matter I

didn't like Carmen. She was hot, but come on I had other things on my mind.

"Who's just friends?" _Okay what is it with this question_? Are we going in circles or is that just me? I looked back to see Ashley. _She came!_

"Spencer and Car…"

"Cartoons." I hit Kyla in the arm. She always had to open her mouth.

"Umm okay?" Ashley looked at me then back at everyone else, then back at me. "So are you going to introduce me?"

"Yea sorry… Guys this is Ashley…Ashley this is Kyla, Chelsea, and you know Melissa." They all waved then Kyla had to speak again.

"You're The Ashley. America's sweetheart?"

"I guess." _Please do not tell me she is some stalker fan._

"Oh my Gosh!" Everyone jumped. That girl really had some lungs on her.

"On that note, I will talk to you later Spence." Ashley smiled at everyone and quickly left before stalker Kyla went nuts.

"Spencer you know Ashley Davies?"

"She more than knows her they have the hugest crush on each other." _Shut up Melissa._

"You are crushing on Ashley Davies?"

"On that note, I will talk to you later." I quickly followed the direction Ashley went.

"Ash?" I saw her standing in the kitchen with some other girls. She turned around and smiled at me before quickly checking behind me. "She is not here."

"Sorry just not interested in being stalked."

"I bet you wouldn't mind a hot girl stalking you."

"Well only if that hot girl was you." _Stop it…do not blush…do not blush… shit I blushed._

"Ashley I need you now." _She's cute._ Yea she was cute if you like that kind of thing.

"Now?"

"Yes now. You are in training."

"Training?" What was Ashley training for, the Olympics?

"Fine…. Excuse me Spencer." Why did this girl determine what Ashley did and did not do?

I just wanted some Ashley time.

"There you are." Great I couldn't be with Ashley, but seems like fate was pushing me with Carmen.

"Hey Carmen."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Great." Would be better if I spent more than one minute with Ashley.

"So Spencer I was wondering…..wondering…umm would you like to maybe get together

tomorrow to hang out?" _Please do not tell me Carmen likes me._

"What!?" We both turned around to find Ashley glaring at Carmen.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Carmen"

"Ashley"

"Spencer." Okay was I the only one that found that funny. Look around…look around. I guess I was.

"Wow you must be The Ashley everyone is talking about. I love your music."

"Charmed." Man Ashley could go from nice to jealous in two seconds flat.

"Wow nice much?" Carmen could go from nice to bitchy in four seconds flat.

"Okay so..." I could go from talkative to a loss for words in any second flat.

They both looked at me then back at each other.

"Anyway, Spence I was coming to see if you wanted to dance?"

"Actually we were just talking."

"Actually your name is not Spencer." Was it me or were they moving closer towards each other?

Nope they are really moving closer towards each other.

What would Beyonce do? Think, think.

"_Your game is whack, and no, you will not get your quarter back. _

_See this is Spence, curves like a cul-de-sac skin creamy, your donuts, you ain't dunking that." _

Sorry that was all I had. It worked for Beyonce in the movie Carmen.

They both were looking at me with those crazy eyes.

"What? I like music." Ashley was the first to laugh, followed by Carmen.

See it wasn't too hard for everyone to get alone.

"But serious Spencer would you like to dance."

"I would love to… but one second… Carmen we can hang out tomorrow just call me before hand." Now everyone was happy.

"Do you like that girl?"

"Nope." It was just that simple. I didn't like Carmen. I liked Ashley. No need to fuss about it

or contemplate it. Ashley was the one I wanted.

She pulled me into her and our bodies fit together perfectly. It was a sign we were meant to be.

"I love your Shampoo." _Blush much? _I didn't respond just enjoyed being

in her arms one more time. As the song was coming to an end Ashley pulled back.

"Hey Spencer thanks for the dance. But there is something I need to do." With that she was off again and I was left to going to chill with my girls.

We were enjoying the music when suddenly it stopped.

"Sorry guys..." I looked up and there was Ashley. "I know this is a party and you want to be up and moving, but I have been working on a new song and wanted to play it for you tonight. What do you think about that?" The crowd went crazy including me. I didn't know she was planning this.

"Great that's great. So I met this special person a couple of months ago and they have been driving me crazy with this chase. I'm fucking Ashley Davies I'm not use to this. Right?"

"You don't have to chase me!"

"Me either."

Some more people yelled out, but I was still focused on Ashley.

"Yea thanks for the offer, but see this girl has got my mind going crazy so this is my last

opportunity to show her that I am noticing her and want her to notice me. Here tonight I am

putting it all on the line. So this is for you."

She looked at me and smiled before turning to the DJ.

He put on a track and there it was Ashley was putting it all on the line.

_Ooh  
Ooh, for you_

_I had a change of heart  
But don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say may surprise you  
But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh  
What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt her  
Cause you don't deserve her and there's no other way, yeah yeah_

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

Everyone at the party went crazy. Some were cheering and some were clapping. I was just staring. Ashley stared to move her hips to the beat of the music before doing a sexy turn.

_Damn she is hot_

_ And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_

_Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I aint trying to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do_

_When you dont wanna hurt her  
Cause you dont deserve her  
And theres no other way, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, _

"I fucking love you Ashley Davies!"

"Marry Me!"

Everyone was yelling out something. Ashley smiled and kept on singing. She was really in her element up on the stage

_you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

_And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_

_Now that you know the truth  
Just wanna be with you, can't hold back  
This is real, cause what we share  
It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more  
Here I am, and I'm coming for you, Oh yeah_

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

_And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you (for you)_

She bowed then left the stage. The crowd went crazy.

Some people gave her high fives and some just looked at me.

Want to know what I did? Well, _I just stood there._

"Spencer?" I turned and looked at Melissa who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ashley told me to give you this." I grabbed the note and read one simple word.

_So?_

So what? Now what did I do? Run after the girl or live in my comfort zone.?

*************************************************

That's it for the party. What will Spencer Do?

Hint….It is a Spashley story.


	6. What will it be?

_Sorry its short, but the next chapter will be good I promise and I will try to make it longer. Like any other time I own nothing, but my brain and the flow of the story._

**Chapter 6 Spencer's POV**

_Never been in love cause a girl like me never had someone to care for. Never thought there could be someone special for me and now I'm all in love cause a girl like me waited patiently for someone. Someone to care for me and there will never be._

I had been listening to Ashley's songs for the past three days. Three days of going to class then coming straight back to my room. Really, no lie.

I even had Melissa and Kyla picking up my meals. They were still mad at me, but they didn't want to see me starve.

It was October now and all I had was 2 more months to hideout then I could go home for a break.

I guess you figured out why I'm hiding. Yep, instead of running to find Ashley I ran straight back to the comfort of my room. Don't get me wrong I like Ashley.

I like Ashley a lot. I loved the way we flirted with each other. It was so easy then, but when she came out and challenged me to be with her I froze.

Flirting was easy and dating was hard. Dating always ended in one way, breakup. So if it took hiding out for a few months I was willing to do it just so I wouldn't have to live in heart ache.

But the thing is I am acheing because it has been three days and I have not heard from Ashley. At first I was okay with it because it meant she was giving me time.

Then I checked her twitter (A/N: I love Twitter!) and her _what are you doing?_ stated that she was mending a broken heart. Broken Heart? My point exactly.

Okay sorry I didn't state my point first, but the point is…umm… I don't know the point but there is a point to broken heart?

If twitter was not bad enough her IM away message stated that popstar91 was not in the mood to talk to fake people. Fake People?

My point exactly…whatever you get the point. Ashley was acting like a baby. I was trying to save us both from heartbreak and she was telling the world I was fake and broke her heart.

Want to know what I tweeted back? Well at this moment it says _Never been in love cause a girl like me never had someone to care for… _yep I was getting my message across with her own

words. See what she says to that….ooo…ooo it's a twitter update from TheRealAshleyDavies and it says, _So I'm standing here arms open wide ready to give my heart._ So she is trying to get

back at me with her own lyrics, how original.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Scare a girl much_. I looked back at Melissa who had just walked in the room "You and Ashley are so childish. How long will this twitter war go on?"

"She started it. I was just sitting here studying and she had to give an update."

"Whatever Spencer? You have been checking her twitter page for the last three days. Shit the whole world has."

_What did she mean whole world?_ "Everyone wants to know who's the girl that is breaking Ashley's heart. Even those teen vlog girls, Katie & Karleigh.

It was all over their YouTube." _I am YouTube famous now._

"I don't care I'm not breaking her heart I am just saving us from a disaster of a relationship."

I wasn't even able to finish my statement before a pillow hit my head. What was with this girl and pillows?

"Did you not hear the song she wrote for you?" She threw another pillow, "Wrote for YOU!"

"Fine, just stop throwing pillows."

"Talk to her…please Spencer." What was in it for Melissa? I knew we were both her friends but what did she really get out of it. "I get two of my best friends here on campus happiness." _Mind reader much?_

"Fine give me some time I will talk to her." Twitter update: TheRealAshleyDavies wrote _She breaks my heart then she doesn't even update._

Melissa leaned over to read the update. She then stood up laughing. "You two are so weird. Seriously a twitter fight. I have to tell Kyla." _Since when are her and Kyla buddies?_

"Anyway what did you bring me for lunch?"

"Oh about that we went on strike. That's why I am here I was told to retrieve you for lunch. So get ready we leave in 5."

"Oh no we don't."

"Why not it's not like you will run into Ashley. Anna Marie, her roommate, said she has not left her room in two days."

"Fine but only for lunch then straight back here and if this is a setup, I wouldn't sleep tonight." I pointed my finger at her then got ready to face the world for the first time in three days.

**********************************

Lunch wasn't going that bad. I met up with Kyla and Carmen who were waiting at the Café for us. Speaking of Carmen I forgot to call her for our outing. When I first sat down I thought she would be upset, but she didn't look too mad.

"Really Spencer it's cool. I'm just glad that you are at least talking to me. I can't say the same for Pop princess Davies."

"Dang does everyone know?"

"Nope, just your lovely friends." _Melissa and her big mouth. Lovely friends my ass_.

"How did you get her to leave the room Mel?"

"Told her she would starve." They all laughed at my expense then went back to chatting about something or another.

Melissa's phone went off then she quickly texted something back before whispering something in Kyla's ear.

Kyla tried to hold back a scream but quickly stopped when I caught her eye. Those two were up to something. I just wonder what. It had better not been what I th…….

_I love to see you walk into the room, Body shining lightin' up the place  
_

_And when you talk, everybody stop, 'Cause I know you know just what you sayin'_

One word and one word only left my lips at that moment "Ashley."

*************************************

I want to add more stuff with Melissa she is my favorite. She is like that nosy friend that everyone has. The one that lives their life through yours. But coming up the makeup. I can't go too

many chapters with Ashley upset with Spencer.


	7. Giving Your Love

_Reunion- I own Nothing_

**Chapter 7 Ashley's POV**

I walked into the café after getting a text from Melissa that Spencer was there. I was still mad at her, but I was willing to give her another chance.

I knew she cared. If she didn't why would she have a childish twitter war with me? It was cute, but I was still upset.

Then it didn't help that my sister called to see if I was doing okay. _Really did the whole world read my twitter page._

I had to talk her out of coming here because she was worried I would go back to drinking. But, she really had nothing to worry about I would never go back to drugs or drinking.

I liked this Ashley I was now and just because Spencer was ignoring me didn't mean I was willing to go back to that dark place in my life.

Yea and if my sister calling was not bad I also noticed that a couple of magazines had candid shots of me asking who's the mystery girl that broke my heart.

Oh wait if that was not bad enough I had to avoid some stalkers taking pictures of me while walking in the café.

That would explain my current attire, UK baseball cap, sunglasses and some sweats and a shirt. I really was not in the mood to be America's sweetheart today.

I just wanted to see where things were with Spencer. I was tired of waiting I wanted, no I needed answers.

I did not become the person I was today by sitting back and letting things happen. No I made things happen and Spencer was going to be my girlfriend.

So that is what led me here today. I watched as Spencer eyes followed me as I made my way over to her table. I then noticed her hitting Melissa before turning back to look at me. Even

after her turning me down I still had it bad for her and I had to admit she was looking good in some simple jeans and a hoody, with her hair pulled back.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ashley!"

"Ashley"

"Hey."

"Super star." Guess which one said what. Okay in this order, Crazy Kyla, Stupid Carmen and good ole Melissa. Oh and that simple hey came from my Spencer. Yep, my Spencer. I already

knew she was going to be mines. Well, after she healed my breaking heart.

I took the sit next to Spencer. She didn't even look in my direction she just went back to eating. Everyone's eyes were on us, even Carmen's.

Oh and by everyone I meant the whole damn Café. I really did not want to do this here because I knew that if offered any amount of money any one of these people would tell a

magazine anything. Believe me I lost a lot of friends that way.

"Spencer can we talk?"

"Since this was a setup I guess I don't have a choice." She looked at me and got up to walk out the door. I quickly followed offering everyone a nod before running to catch up.

She kept walking until we came to a table right outside of the café.

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say?"

"What else can I say Ashley?" _Umm how about I like you or I'm sorry for being a brat._

"I don't know something besides so." _Girls!_

"I liked the song you wrote." _Okay?_ I was about to say something when she stopped me with her hand. "No I really liked the song. I can remember every word. I have been listening to

your music you added to my iPod. And I really like what I am hearing…..umm…why does this have to be so hard."

"It doesn't have to be."

"No you don't get it, it does have to be for me. It always is for me. I'm not you. I'm not easy going. Things do not come to me easy. I do not go after what I want. I run and settle. That's

me Spencer Carlin, shy and sweet." She was looking down playing with her hands the whole time.

"Spence…please look at me." She looked up from her hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"Love is not easy Spencer. Do you really think I was not nervous as hell up there singing my heart's desire to you? Well, I was, but the thing is I want you and I am tired of everything and

everyone getting in my way. First it's my nervousness around you, then Melissa, then Aiden, then Carmen and now it's you. Is it really hard for you to like me?"

"No it's not that." _She is so sweet. She sounded like a little girl in that moment. Innocent Spencer._

"Then what is it, babe?"

"I don't know." I pulled her towards me and that is when I heard a camera snap a picture. _Damn I didn't even have the girl yet and the whole world would think differently tomorrow._

"Try to tell me okay?"

"Sure… I like you Ashley, I really really do. You are so caring, thoughtful and just so funny. I like how we are together. It's just right now it's so simple and when we get together it will be

so hard… because…I….ummm." I pulled a little farther from her to look in her eyes.

"You what?"

"I don't know what I am doing. I mean I know I like girls but I never dated one. I only been with one person and that was some drunken mistake that I don't even remember, so for me

I'm still an inexperienced virgin." _What? Spencer inexperienced? Never would have thought._

"Is that it?"

"Yea." She was crying by this time. I wiped her fallen tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww baby that's not a problem. I'm sort of new in this department myself." She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. "Okay not the sex department, I mean I am Ashley fucking

Davies, but I never been in a relationship."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yep, oh."

"Is that oh you will be my girlfriend?"

"Nope it's just oh." _She laughed at me_. I mean she really laughed at me.

"What!?" She got up and walked back into the café with me following like a lost puppy who wanted her to take ownership.

"So you two makeup?"

"No Spencer here still doesn't want to be with me." Everyone at the table looked at her as if she was crazy, she only laughed. This girl had a laughing problem.

"What can't a girl keep her options open?" _Was she serious? Options open?_ "Hey excuse me for a second." We watched as Spencer went to stand in the middle of the café looking very

determined.

"What is she up to?" _Beats me, but I was not taking my eyes off of her._

"Hey can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped and looked in her direction. "Sorry to disturb your lunch, but I umm….shit I forgot I had stage fright…. Umm"

"Just say what you want to so I can eat." Some guy yelled out from the back of the café. _He was now on my hit list._

"Umm sorry, but I like a girl."

"I like a girl too so what, just go sit down." _Okay that guy on the other side was on my hit list too_. Just let the girl speak. I looked over towards her and smiled while giving her the thumbs up.

"Yea, as I was saying. I like a girl. A girl you all know. I think the whole world knows her. But, the thing is over the last three months I have had the chance to get to know the real her.

I bet you don't know that she is not always sure of herself." _Okay what the hell is she doing. I have a rep to keep._ "Or that she is scared of scary movies."

_Okay that was one time and you would be scared too if an orphan was chasing you_. "Or that…"

"Get on with the story…" _My bad I guess I am on my hit list too._

"Sorry I guess it was getting too personal." _Yea a little._

"This past weekend she send me a message and I got scared. She made me the chaser and I didn't know what to do.

But, I do now. So this is for her." _What was for me?_ She hooked her iPod up to the speaker system. Clicked a few buttons then a familiar song came on with Spencer taking lead on the vocals.

_I been wantin' to explain to you  
what it is that you do to me  
Got me open I am so in love with lovin' you  
Touch in places no one else has  
ever made me feel incredible  
When you touch me I feel sexy  
No one else like you_

_  
Got me goin' off all the love you give me  
I'd be crazy to ever want to leave  
I love the way your hands alone run by me  
Please don't say your gonna stop lovin' me _

_  
Keep givin' your love to me  
Keep givin' your love to me _

_When you givin' yor love to me _

_It's like you makin' love to me (oh)_

_  
I loose all control when you are here  
and baby it amazes me  
How could someone be so sexy  
and love like you do  
Baby do you understand the power that you possess over me  
Can't escape this feeling and I don't think I want to_

_Got me goin' off all the love you give me  
I'd be crazy to ever want to leave  
I love the way your hands alone run by me  
Please don't say your gonna stop lovin' me _

_  
Keep givin' your love to me  
Keep givin' your love to me _

_When you givin' yor love to me _

_It's like you makin' love to me (oh)_

_  
It's crazy how much I'm in love with you  
It's all cause you love me the way you do  
Don't want no other love but you  
Cause no one else has ever made me feel this good_

_Keep givin' your love to me  
Keep givin' your love to me _

_When you givin' yor love to me _

_It's like you makin' love to me (oh)_

_Makin' love to me  
Makin' love to me  
Makin' love to me  
Makin' love to me_

_Makin' love to me  
Me  
Me_

Spencer stood there and did nothing. I think she was stuck in place. I bet she couldn't believe she did that. Shit I couldn't believe she did that. The whole café couldn't believe she did that.

Melissa was the first to jump up and cheer, followed by Kyla and slowly the whole café did. I was the last to stand up before walking over to her and pulling her in for the long awaited

kiss. When I pulled back she was smiling and I think my smile couldn't get it bigger. I finally got the girl.

But there was one thing I had to do to make this mood special. I leaned closer to her to whisper "I thought I told you to stick to painting."

She slapped my arm and walked back over to her friends with me following like a lost puppy who just might have found their owner.

****************************************************

Sooooooooooo, What do you think?

That is it until I get back from vacation. Please Review I love getting advice on my story. Oh sorry I did not edit these I just wanted to get them all up before I left.


	8. Happy Spashley Time

_Okay so I am back from vacation with a new chapter. This will be my last chapter for a while. I am not sure if people are into this or not so I thought I might just stop here and work on another story. But if you just want me to continue with this tell me. I really like writing, but if no one likes this storyline then I can work on something else._

**Chapter 8 Spencer's POV**

"Happy Spashley Time." _She is so weird?_ I looked over towards Melissa who was lounging on her bed reading Peoples. She put it down then turned over to look at me. "So I see you and

Ashley are an item."

"Umm yes we are." She laughed before throwing the magazine towards me.

"Page 53." _Okay, I will go alone with this_. I turned to page 53, right before dropping the magazine.

"See Happy Spashley Time." Right there on page 53 was a picture of me and Ashley sitting outside of the café with the simple caption, _Happy Spashley Time._ How did they get this picture?

And who's this Spashley?

"Dense much Spencer….Spashley meaning Spencer and Ashley. Like Brangelina." _Brangelina! _ Okay there is about to be a small Spencer freak out moment, so do not be afraid.

"Spashley!" I took the magazine and threw it at the door. Melissa turned over laughing and I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "I did not sign up to be Spashley. I just want to be

Spencer. Oh my God! My mother reads People's Magazine. She is going to go crazy. She is going to flip." I was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Dang calm down Spencer…you have to admit it is a great picture." I looked over at Melissa and charged towards her, pillow in tow. This eventually turned into a full out pillow fight. I think

we watched too much _Brunch with Bridget_. We were so involved with the fight that we did not hear the knock on the door and then the door slowing opening.

"Okay should I be worried?" We both jumped apart before looking towards the door to find Ashley standing there smirking.

"Gross!" Melissa screamed causing them both to laugh.

"Okay gross?" _Was I that bad?_

"Nothing against you Spencer, but I go a whole different way." That still didn't keep the pout from appearing.

"Aww baby I still want you." _Now that turned my frown right side up_. She called me baby.

"Okay gross." Melissa looked at us and headed for the door. "Not coming back until you too are not doing that flirty thing."

"Whatever." Ashley laughed as Melissa walked out the door giving her the finger.

"So?" _Aww she was the cutest._ I walked over to her to give her a short kiss. She groaned when I pulled away while pulling me back for a much longer kiss. _Sexy much?_

"So what?"

"Do you have any plans today?" Umm did I have any plans? Let's see I woke up, fought with Melissa, and now I am talking to Ashley. I think that was the end of my plans.

"Nope I am free. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me for the day." _Was Ashley nervous?_ It was so cute. Here Ashley Davies stood nervous in front of me, Spencer Carlin.

"Sure that would be nice. What time?"

"Now." I looked down and noticed I was still in my night clothing. Then looked at Ashley and noticed she was in jeans and a tight t-shirt with a scarf thrown around her neck. Great fall wear if you ask me.

"Give me twenty." I grabbed my shower stuff and made my way towards the showers. "Oh read the new issue of Peoples while you wait." Right as I was closing the door I heard her laugh. I guess she found the page.

******************************************************

"I hope that the magazine didn't bother you." We were walking towards Ashley's car at the moment.

"Umm naw everything is cool." No need to tell her that's what started the war she walked in on. "Sure Spence. I know that you didn't sign up for this, but I still want to thank you for being

with me despite all this stuff that comes with it." Ashley leaned over and kissed me which caused me to blush. For moments like this I would stick by her forever.

I was too busy looking over at Ashley that I didn't notice we stopped walking. I turned to get in the car when I noticed it was different, really different. No longer was there a Lexus sitting

there but a Red drop-topPorsche Boxer. I opened the door and noticed that the inside was custom built. I'm talking about black leather racing sits with red trimming. The front dash was

mostly red with black detail. Sexy and sporty was the definition. I looked over the car once more before turning to find Ashley smiling at me.

"Ash this is not your car?"

"It is."

"No when we went out to the movie that night yo…."

"Oh that. That was a loaner from my manager. He needed time to get my baby here. This..." She looked over her car and turned back to me. "This is my baby. I got her about a couple of

months ago. She can do anything. I'm talking about win races and wine and dine a chick."

"A chick?" I raised my eye to that one causing her to blush.

"Sorry a lady. But anyway this is my car."

"Wow!"

"Yea that was my first word once my parents showed her to me completely finished. About a week ago my manager had her flown in. That was around the time you were ignoring me."

"Sorry."

"No babe it's cool." She leaned over to give me a soft kiss before pulling back and starting up the car. "Let's get out of here, I have plans for us today. I also promise to have you home at

a decent hour." I laughed before sitting back in my sit ready for a day out with Ashley.

"Wait where are we going."

"Oh it shouldn't take more than two hours to get there."

"So that means Knoxville or Cincinnati." I was from Ohio and knew that Lexington was midway between both Tennessee and Ohio running North and South.

"Yep." She pulled out of the parking space then linked our hands together. "Let's get this show on the road dear." _Aww she was so cute._

_*********************************_Ashley's POV*********************

We had been driving maybe about ten or fifteen minutes finally making it to interstate 75. I was glad Spencer was able to come out with me today. I had did some research and found a

great place for us to go on our day away from campus. I knew we both didn't have class on Tuesday's so that made it a perfect day. Most people would be at work so I wouldn't have to

deal with too many fans interrupting us and plus Spencer really was not that comfortable with being in the spotlight yet and I didn't want to make it worse. So going on Tuesday made

perfect sense.

"Ash?" I was pulled from my thought with Spencer running her hand up and down my leg.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I only said that I live about an hour and a half from where we are going." I guess she knew we were heading to Cincinnati since I went north and not south.

"How was that?" I looked quickly towards her before focusing back on the road.

"I guess it was okay. The town was really big. Not as big as LA, but big. I went to The Wellington School my whole life. My parents didn't want me around negative influences, so to them

that meant private school. It was one of the best, or the best as the brochure states, schools in Columbus. But besides the kids who felt they were owed the world, because of who their

parents were, there were also kids like me, who were looking for themselves." I picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze and a quick kiss telling her to go on. "For someone that had

been there since Kindergarten I had few friends. But there was this one girl I met in fifth grade and we grew close fast. We were best friends and everything was great. My parents were

so happy when I brought her home for a sleep over, in sixth grade. Seriously, my mom thought something was really wrong with me when I never wanted a birthday party or I never got

invited to any. I was seriously a lonely kid. People hated me because of my hair or because my mother was a doctor and my father was a no body. To them I didn't belong because my

father didn't have a "real job". Seriously he was a social worker his job was more real than anyone else's. I love my dad and if they didn't then I didn't need them." Her eyes were getting

watery but not one tear fell.

"That's right baby, you were better without them." She looked at me and smiled before pulling her hand away to put it threw her hair, which was down today. Usually she wore it in a

messy ponytail on pulled back half way. But today it was all down and she looked so care free.

"Sorry for getting emotional."

"No I want to know everything about you. Please go on."

"Okay…umm where was I...anyway I met Carly in the fifth grade and we were instant friend. When you saw her you saw me and vice versa. Her parents were both lawyers and she was

also an only child. She was very popular at school which in turn made me popular when I became friends with her. Carly was so pretty. She had blonde hair as well but a little shorter then

mines and her eyes were grey. Also she was on the cheerleading team back in high school. So you would say we were completely different. I was into drawing back then as well and that

is what I usually did. She tried everything to get me to join the cheerleading team with her saying that I had the moves and the body for it." Carly knew what she was talking about.

Spencer had a banging body. Toned in all the right places and she didn't have to do a thing to keep it.

"But I'm really shy...you know that by now. So let me see. Oh a good part, so I figured out I was gay around eighth grade. Suddenly the touches between Carly and me were not so

innocent. The sleepovers gave me more butterflies and those practiced kisses made me more aware of other body parts."

"What practice kisses?"

"Oh we use to practice on each other what it would be like to kiss a guy. Only I wasn't practicing."

"Spencer Carlin you little freak." I laughed causing her to laugh, then like always, softly hit my arm.

"Hey I am not a freak I just like kissing cute girls."

"Do I count as one of those cute girls?" Spencer leaned over towards me and kissed my cheek. _Yep I counted. _"So Carly was your first love?"

"Yea she was. It was around sophomore year I finally worked up the nerves to come out to my parents, but first I wanted to come out to my best friend. So I went over to her house and I

told her. I thought I would get open arms, I mean she was my best friend. But instead she told me to get out and not show my face around there ever again. I was devastated I called my

mother to pick me up and I didn't leave my room the whole weekend. When I got to school on Monday it was like she never knew me. I was in love with her and she pretended I didn't

exist. I came out to my parents a year later and got the same treatment from my mother. My father was the only one I had to count on until I met you guys. Melissa can be crazy but

rooming with her has been one of the best times of my life. She is like the sister I never got the chance to meet. Kyla, Chelsea, and Carmen are great friends and then there is you. You

make everything else that happened in my life worth going through. Ashley every moment I spend with you I realize that I could have never been as happy with Carly." _Oh my._ I'm not

really sure what to do at this moment. I want to grab Spencer and never let her go but that would not be too good since I am driving my baby.

"Spencer I wish I could hold you right now. But everything you just said is the same for me. I love spending time with you. When you were ignoring me I was miserable. I mean I didn't

leave my room, even for class. Nothing mattered because you were not talking to me. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time and I just want to take this time

to get to know you better."

"Aww Ashy, I feel the same way." She smiled before looked out the window very content. The rest of the drive was silent. Well that's before we pulled up to our destination.

"Ashley!" She jumped up and down like a five year old. "I've always wanted to come here."

I turned off the car then looked towards her. "Did you bring your fun?"

"What?"

"The commercial they say that. You know the kiddy version of the adult." She looked at me very confused then smiled.

"You watch too much television, Ash."

"Whatever?" I looked outside to see if anyone was watching and when the coast was clear. I got out to retrieve a bag from the truck.

"What's that" Spencer asked when I got back in the car.

I pulled out my base ball cap. "This is so we won't be interrupted. I know it's only a little past noon, but I want to be sure nothing ruins our day." I then looked in the mirror to make sure

my ponytail fell from the cap perfectly. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. "Now how do I look?" Spencer gave me the once over then pulled me in for a kiss.

"You look like my Ashley." _Her Ashley…aww she cares._ I leaned in for another short but longer kiss before pulling away and opening my door, walking over to open hers as well. _Yes I have _

_manners._

Arms linked we walked into Dave and Buster's Restaurant, fun intake.

Upon entering I looked down to make sure I was not recognized. Spencer looked back at me and laughed. I stuck out my tongue at her as we followed the host to our sit. A booth located

in the corner of the restaurant upon my request. The place was nice inside and there were about 10 or more people eating at the moment. People who I didn't think listened to my music. I

looked at Spencer who was sitting in the booth across from me.

"So?"

"Ash why do you start every conversation with so?"

"I don't know."

"By the way you look adorable in you cap and scarf." She blushed which caused me to blush.

"You look adorable too. I love your hair down."

"Thank you." I grabbed her hand from across the table and was about to say something when the waitress came.

"Welcome to Dave and Buster's I will be serving you today my name is Samantha. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Pepsi please"

"Water." Unlike Spencer I did not like a lot of caffeine in my system. That girl could drink Pepsi all day and night and still not have it affect her one bit.

"Okay if you need anything else please do ask."

"Thank you Samantha." Samantha smiled at Spencer then walked away.

"Where were we?" I grabbed her hand again. "Yep right here. Thanks for telling me about your life earlier. It meant a lot of me."

"Thanks for listening."

"I am always here to listen. But now I think it is only fair that I share my life with you."

"Oh that's quite alright. I looked you up on Wikipedia." _Oh my gosh, I wonder what she found out about me on there._

"Do tell what they said?" She pulled her hand back to put her hair behind her ears.

"Okay well you were born on December 20 1990, which means you will be 19 soon, also meaning I am older then you. Umm let me see you have one sister who is about 5 years older then

you, Kali Christine Davies. Your mother name is Christine and your father's name is Raife Davies. He was in a rock band in the 80's but now owns a local music shop. Your mom was an

interior decorator until she gave it up to help you follow your dreams. They got divorced when you were 13. Also your first performance was in your dad's shop when you were three. You

then competed on _America's Most Talented Kids _you were then approached by Babyface's wife. I think Tracy Edmonds who then set up a meeting for you with Babyface where he signed

you with LaFace or Arista at the age of 6. You then went on to win a Grammy for new star at the age of 9. This being topped when you won 3 Grammys at the age of 13. Then…."

"Okay Spencer that's enough." _Dang could a girl have any privacy?_

"Sorry I told you I knew a lot about you. But there is still room for you to fill in the details." _Was there really anything else?_

I was about to open my mouth to speak when the waitress came back with our drinks. "So are you ready to order?"

"Sorry we haven't even looked at the menu yet." Spencer stated, _yea we were too busy learning about my whole life's story_. Spencer made it sound so easy, but believe me my life was far

from it. I was living a dream and at the same time a nightmare. My stardom caused my parent's breakup which I lived with everyday. My parents were so focused on me living my dreams

that they didn't take the time to focus on their relationship. Everyone said I was not to blame, but really I was because I wanted to be a star. That is what led me to drinking and drugs.

"Ash?"

"Sorry." She touched my hand from across the table and I squeezed hers back to show her everything was okay. "So what are you getting?"

"Burger." I wish I could eat a burger. That sounds so good. But as of two days ago I was in training and on a diet until my performance in a couple of weeks. "What about you?"

"Salad."

"Aww Ashley can't you enjoy just one burger, for me?" Please do not give me that look. Not the pout….aww not the eyes. Nooooooooo.

"Fine." Samantha came back to our tables and I ordered two burgers and fries noticing the smile I received from Spencer. "I will eat half just to see you happy."

"I am really happy."

"Good…now where were we. So what you don't know is that my sister and I were really close. We still are close we talk all the time. When my parents got divorced she was my rock.

When I was going through so many different drugs it was her who checked me into rehab. She means the world to me. My dad is the best. He loves music and he is the funniest man you

will ever meet. He gave up his career when my mom got pregnant with my sister because he did not want to be away from his family. I mean he had a great career and he gave it up

without ever looking back. I love him so much. My mom is the best mom ever. She is like any other mom I guess. I mean when I was little she would be there when I got home from school

ready to talk even though she ran her own business. When I started singing seriously at 7 she stopped her business to travel with me. From then on it was me and my mom. She was my

tutor and my support. Kali and Dad visited whenever they could but usually it was just me and my mom and all the people who worked with me or for me. When I turned 12 I came out to

my family. I mean I had never dated anyone but I knew I liked girls. Kali was the first one I told and she looked at me and said that she already knew. My parents took it kind of hard at

first but Kali talked to them and they came around. They said that all they cared about was that I was happy. I finally came out national about a year ago. Being that it was 2007 no one

really said too much about it. I mean we have Ellen so no one really cared that Ashley Davies was gay. Umm other than that there is not really much to tell. You can read everything else

on Wikipedia." Spencer smiled before looking towards Samantha who had arrived with our order.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you this is great, thanks." She once again looked over at Spencer and smiled before giving me a wink. _Weird much?_

"Did she just wink at my girlfriend?" _She said girlfriend._ I guess she noticed as well because right after the words left her lips she turned completely red.

"Yep I think she did. Are you two going to fight over me now?"

"You could only be so lucky." I smiled towards Spencer then took a bite of the burger I was forbidden to have. The same burger that I craved for the past two days better yet, most of my

life. Just one bite and I was a goner. After two more bites I looked up to find Spencer smiling at me before taking a bite from hers.

The conversation sort of died down once the food got there. For now we were both content just enjoying the silence and plus I was too focused on my new best friend, Mr. Burger and his

sister, Miss. Fries, to hold a conversation.

"So just half?" I looked over towards Spencer who was pointed at my now empty plate.

"About that, I guess I will just be visiting the gym more often this week." She laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks for this Ashley. It's been fun."

"It's not over yet. I heard they have some of the best games back there and I for one am ready to partake in some of the fun I missed as a child."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"The check?" This caused us both to fall over laughing.

"How is everything?" Samantha seemed to show up right on time.

"Great can we have the check?"

"Sure one moment." She walked back towards the back and was back before we could blink. I guess that is the luck we get for coming when the restaurant was not busy."Here you go no

rush pay when you are ready." She was about to walk away but I stopped her handing her some cash and the receipt.

"Keep the change." She looked at the receipt then the cash.

"Wow thanks a lot. I think you are my biggest tipper ever. Please come again." She waved at Spencer then me and walked or half ran to the back.

"That was really nice Ashley."

"What I just wanted to get this show on the road." Spencer moved towards me and softly kissed my lips. She pulled back a little and smiled.

"It still was nice." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back where the games were located.

It looked like a kiddy casino. I'm talking about lights everywhere and a big bar in the middle of the place. Spencer eyes lit up when she saw the prize section. She lead me over to the

prizes to pick out what she wanted us to win.

"Hey Spencer don't you think we should play first?"

"Sorry, I always like to look at the prizes first in order to see what I am playing for." She walked around the prize store and picked out a big bear. The bear only caused 1000 tickets. If

that was all she was playing for then this would be easy. "So that's what I want you to win me. Little Spashley junior." She laughed then pulled me out of the store and over towards the

card machines.

"So how much?"

"I don't know." I looked at her then just pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Are you serious Ash that's too much."

"What it's cool if we don't use it we can come back with everyone else and use the rest." I placed the hundred dollar bill in the machine before she could give me anymore objections. My

point was a good one and there was no way she could go against it.

"Fine spend all your money on this don't come to me next week to buy you lunch." She turned and walked away to the game machines. We both knew I would not be calling for lunch

please I could afford to buy everyone on campus lunch for the rest of the four years. Spencer really had no reason to worry about money. My only two purchases since my start in the

business were my car and my sister's car. My parents made sure I saved everything I made. In fact by the time I was 10 my money had doubled itself making me the youngest multi

millionaire, next to the Olsen twins. At this moment I had more money than I could ever use all because of investments and smart parents. But really I would let her think she had to buy

me lunch if it made her happy and making her happy made me happy.

"Are you coming?" I grabbed the card and followed behind my girlfriend for a day of Buster fun.

*********************************

We spent about four hours just playing every game we could get our hands on. We ended up going home with Little Spashley, two shirts and a bear for Melissa, Spencer's idea not mines.

At the moment I was walking back to my dorm after dropping Spencer off at hers, after a much anticipated kiss good night, I was on cloud nine.

"Hey." I walked into my dorm to find Anna Marie and some girls from Beta Psi watching movies.

"There you are Ashley." I looked at Stacy before she continued speaking, "I was wondering if we can maybe talk in private?" I walked towards my room and she followed closing the door

behind us.

"We both know that you really don't want to be Beta Psi, but it's in your legacy and adding you would be great for our sorority. If you accept we would love to have you as our sister." I

smiled at her then gave her a small hug nothing too personal.

"Thank you Stacy that would mean a lot. I admit I'm not sorority material, but it means the world to my sister so yes I would accept."

"Great, great. This is great." She smiled before opening the door and running into the living room. "She said YES!" Anna Marie was in my room hugging me before the door could close

completely.

"We are sisters now." She stepped back and smiled and I smiled in return.

"Yea we are. I would love to celebrate but it is getting late and I really need to get some sleep for my early class."

"Oh no problem we will keep it down." She waved before shutting the door behind her.

I pulled out some boxers and a tank top and walked into my personal bathroom to shower for bed. After a quick shower I climbed into bed and called Spencer, who was probably still

talking with Melissa about our night.

"Hello?"

"Hey there beautiful." I could hear her blushing through the phone.

"Ash, I was just talking about you." _See told you_.

"All good I hope."

"Always."

"Well I was just calling to tell you how much fun I had with you today."

"Same here and Melissa said she loves her bear." I heard Melissa yelling in the background. "Oh she also said that we are too cute."

"She has that right. But, I will let you two get some sleep and I need to do the same."

"Okay… well night Ashley."

"Night babe." I flipped my phone shut and smiled to myself. Being with Spencer was the best feelings ever. Everything was finally going right in my life.


	9. Baby It's You

_I decided that I like this story enough to finish and plus i already started the sequel so i have to finish. Okay the chapter is really not that long but there is a couple of lyrics in here by Beyonce and JoJo that makes the chapter seem longer then it is. I am not done with my rewrites on this story so it might take some time to post each chapter but I will post as I edit. But the outline says we have about 60 chapters to go before this is done. So sit back and enjoy this will get finished. I'm into it just as much as you guys are. Please Review and let me know what you think so far._

**Chapter 9 Spencer's POV**

_I'm a World Wide Woman, WWW. You can log on anywhere your girl can take you there. World Wide Woman, WWW. You know I'm the type of girl._

Everyone was hanging out in my room getting ready for the party tonight. This would be my third party, but I think this was Melissa's tenth or so. She would find out about a party every weekend and always invite me to go, but lately I had been too busy with Ashley and I really wasn't into the party scene in the first place. But tonight was different. Next week was mid terms followed by Thanksgiving break. So that meant this was our last weekend to be together before we all had to focus on our studies.

The only problem was this party was off campus and Ashley was a little bit worried about being seen. She was even more worried about me getting hurt because I was with her, but really she had nothing to worry about, I hope.

"What is with you and Beyonce?" I turned the stereo down a little before turning to look at Carmen.

"I'm not really sure. Destiny's Child was the first CD my dad bought me and every time we did something together just the two of us he would buy me another Destiny's Child CD or just a Beyonce CD and she stuck with me."

"Oh, I just thought you had the hots for her." She laughed then walked back over towards Kyla to finish getting ready.

"Naw my baby only has the hots for me." I felt Ashley slip her arms around me from behind placing a kiss on my neck. I leaned into her and smiled.

"True." I turned around in her arms and pulled her into me just to feel her warmth.

"Okay enough of that. I have had to watch that for the past month." We both rolled our eyes at Melissa before taking a sit on my bed. "How are you guys going to handle Thanksgiving break?"

"Thanksgiving break, man what about Christmas break?" I hadn't even thought of that. I mean it had only been a month and I couldn't even go a day without seeing Ashley let alone the whole vacation. This sucks, what are we going to do?

"Don't worry Spence, everything will work itself out." Ashley whispered in my ear before standing up and excusing herself.

"So have you two?" I looked over at Kyla who was doing gestures with her hands.

"Have we what?" Melissa stood up.

"Oh come on Spencer you two are always all over each other. Just tell us have you to...you know…done the thing." Carmen rolled her eyes while laughing at Kyla and Melissa. I looked at Chelsea who was trying to ignore the other two.

"No we haven't." _Was it really that big of a deal?_

"Seriously?" Okay I thought Carmen wasn't interested in this.

"Yes seriously." I watched as she tried to hide her smile while walking out of the door. "Enough of this let's just get out of here and have a good time." I got up to go and get Ashley. When I walked outside I noticed her talking on the phone over in a corner. Whatever she was talking about was not making her happy. I don't think I ever saw her so upset. I was just about to walk back into the room when she saw me and called me over while hanging up the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"No that was nothing just business." She pulled me down in her lap. "So are you guys ready to get out of here?"

"I know I am." Seriously could we ever get some alone time. I looked up towards Melissa.

"I feel the same way," I heard Ashley whisper in my ear. I smiled before pulling her up to join our friends.

"And none of that flirting stuff tonight." She always had to put her two cents in.

*******************************************

This party was packed. It was hosted by a fraternity in a downtown club. I tried to hold on to Ashley to make sure we did not get separated while we walked through the club.

"Hey Spence I'm about to grab a water. Want anything?" We were sitting in a back corner watching everyone on the dance floor.

"Sure babe, just grab me whatever." She kissed my cheek as she got up to walk away.

"Spencer dance with me?" I hadn't even noticed Carmen still sitting at the table. I thought she got up with everyone else.

"Umm…" I looked around to see if I could find Ashley, "Sure." One dance with a friend wouldn't hurt.

Carmen smiled and jumped up from her sit quickly pulling me on the dance floor right when _Get Me Bodied_ came on.

_Mission one_

_I'ma put this on_

_When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some (hey)_

_Mission two_

_Gotta make that call_

_Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)_

"This is your lucky night." She whispered in my ear before pulling away._  
_

_Mission three  
_

_Got my three best friends  
_

_Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey)  
_

_Mission four_

_Got the vintage Rolls  
_

_Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door_

She was right this was my lucky night because this was my song. Not really sure about all those moves at the end but I love the words to it. I also noticed when it came on Carmen got a little closer to me. I didn't mind _because I was doing me tonight._ Looking around the club at this moment I noticed some people closer then we were.

_  
A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody_

I turned around so my backside was grinding to Carmen's front while putting my hands around her neck. I felt her grin into my neck before pulling me a little closer._  
_

_While you all standin' on the wall  
_

_I'm the one tonight  
_

_Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied getting bodied  
_

_Want my body  
_

_Won't you get me bodied  
_

_You want my body  
_

_Won't you get me bodied (hey)_

I smiled back at her while we danced. I had to admit Carmen was a great dancer either that or she had a great partner, _a small pat on my back._ When I turned back around I noticed Ashley standing in front of our table looking at us. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not with the look she was giving us.

_Mission five  
_

_Skip to the front of the line  
_

_Let me fix my hair up 'fore I go inside (hey)  
_

_Mission six  
_

_Gotta check these chicks  
_

_'Cause you know they gone block when I take these flicks (hey)  
_

_Mission seven  
_

_Gotta make my rounds  
_

_Given eyes to the guys now I think I found him (hey)  
_

_Mission eight  
_

_Now we conversant  
_

_And we can skip small talk let's get right to the chase (hey)_

I continued to grind on Carmen, but the more I looked at Ashley the more sexual my moves became which made her smirk. I slowly watched her walk towards us before I spun around to look at Carmen who was smiling from ear to ear. I smiled back before I felt someone step real close behind me. From the look on Carmen's face she did not want the interruption, but she quickly excused herself.

I turned around to coming face to face with Ashley.

"Should I be jealous?" She whispered really close to my ear. I answered with a head shack. "Well from the way you were rubbing your body against her I think I should." I pulled back to see if she was seriously, but she quickly spun be around pulling me into her.

_Baby all I want is to let it go  
_

_Ain't no worries, oh  
_

_We can dance all night  
_

_Get me bodied  
_

_That means come closer to me  
_

_While we grind to the beat  
_

_And your body's touching my body  
_

_All I need is to let it be  
_

_Ain't no worry, no  
_

_Boy dance with me  
_

_Feel my body  
_

_Don't stop just come closer to me  
_

_While we grind to the beat  
_

_With your body touching my body_

I felt Ashley slip her leg between mines while slowly running her hands up and down my inner thigh. All this with our consistent grinding causes me to moan.

"I'm not too good with being jealous especially when someone is touching something that I want more than anything. And we all know that I always get what I want." She pushed her leg farther into me while kissing me on my neck soft at first then slightly nibbling.

"Ash," she had me losing control on the dance floor with that fucking leg of hers and its movements. I turned around detaching her lips from my neck and crashed our lips together in a very needy kiss.

_I ain't worried doing me tonight  
_

_A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody  
_

_While you all standin' on the wall  
_

_I'm the one tonight  
_

_Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied getting bodied  
_

_Want my body  
_

_Won't you get me bodied  
_

_You want my body  
_

_Won't you get me bodied (hey)_

There we were, music still playing, making out like dogs in heat in the middle of the dance floor.

"Shit Spence," Ashley pulled back to catch her breath before quickly capturing my lips again, while grabbing my ass pulling me into her.

"Aww here it go." The DJ yelled out causing the club to get louder and us to jump apart.

_Ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor if you ready get it ready lets get it and drop it.  
_

_Drop down low and sweep the floor wit it drop drop down low and sweep the floor wit it,  
_

_Drop down low and sweep the floor wit it drop drop down low and sweep the floor wit it.  
_

_Do the uh oh do the uh oh do the uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no, uh oh do the uh oh do the uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no._

I looked over at Ashley who was trying to catch her breath while people where dropping to the floor. Really we were the only two standing up.

_Pat your weaves ladies pat pat pat your weaves ladies watch it while he check up on it,  
_

_Pat your weaves ladies pat pat pat your weaves ladies watch it while he check up on it.  
_

_Tick tick tick tick fight,  
_

_now tick tick tick tick tick tick fight,  
_

_now tick tick tick tick fight,  
_

I was trying to clear my head and at the same time the music was getting to me. Now remember this is my song and at this moment my part is coming up. So what else could I do?

_now tick tick tick tick tick tick fight.  
_

_Now pose for the camera now flick flick flick, pose for the camera  
_

Ashley laughed watching me pose for the imaginary camera. I just smiled and continued to pose. If she thought that was funny wait until the next part.

_now flick flick flick, pose for the camera  
_

_now flick flick flick, pose for the camera  
_

_now flick flick flick.  
_

_Do an old school dance an old school dance an old school dance do an old school,  
_

I was in full running man at this time. Now that really caused Ashley to burst out laughing. But I had to do it. It was in my blood

_Do an old school dance an old school dance an old school dance get old school._

"Stop now cool off cool off, cool off cool off," I was really fanning myself and leaning towards Ashley to fan me as well. She smiled then started fanning me while pulling me in close laughing in my ear._  
_

_Wind it back girl, wind it back girl make your hair touch the floor wind it_

_back, Wind it back girl, wind it back girl make your hair touch the floor wind it back.  
_

_Drop to your knees arch your back girl shake shake it like that alley cat,  
_

_Drop drop to your knees arch your back girl shake shake it like that alley cat.  
_

_Shake ya derriere in them Dereon's_

Ashley spun me around waiting for me to shake my derriere. Who was I to disappoint?

_Shake shake ya derriere in the House of Dereon  
_

_Shake ya derriere in them Dereon's  
_

_Shake shake ya derriere in the House of Dereon  
_

_Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
_

_Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
_

_Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
_

_Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
_

_Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk  
_

_Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell  
_

_Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk  
_

_Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell  
_

I was still smiling after watching Ashley strut her stuff like she was really on the red carpet before _snapping for the kids._

_Snap for the kids, snap for the kids  
_

_Snap in a circle four times  
_

_Snap for the kids, snap for the kids  
_

_Snap in a circle three times  
_

_I touch ya body, while ya touch my body_

I touched Ashley while she touched me instead of just our bodies we let our lips join into the fun._  
_

_We touching bodies tonight  
_

_We getting bodied  
_

_I touch ya body,while ya touch my body  
_

_We touching bodies tonight  
_

_We getting bodied  
_

_Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
_

_Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
_

_Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)  
_

_Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
_

_Want my body (get me body)  
_

_Won't ya get me body (get me body)  
_

_You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)  
_

_Won't ya get me bodied (get me bodied)  
_

_Hey_

The song slowly faded into a slower song while we made our way back to our table where the girls were giving us the eye.

"You two are just nasty." Who else but Melissa would speak up. "We saw ya'll dry fucking on the dance floor… Miss we ain't did nothing yet." She gave Kyla a high five before they both went into a fit of laugher.

"Don't be mad it wasn't you in my arms." Ashley smiled while flipping Melissa off.

"Please don't make me lose my dinner." The whole table was laughing. Everyone was use to it that's how Melissa and Ashley were. "Come on Kyla let's go find some dick. It's getting a little happy over here." She grabbed Kyla and started to walk away.

"I bet those two are fucking!" Ashley yelled knowing Melissa would hear. We all turned around to watch Melissa flip her off before flipping her golden-brown hair and walking away. "She knows she want me."

"On that note I'm going to go catch up with those two." Chelsea dismissed herself. Now it was just myself, Carmen, and Ashley sitting at the table. Ashley was eyeing Carmen who looked very uncomfortable.

"Enjoy your dance?"

Carmen looked up at Ashley and smirked. "I'm not really the bullshitting type Ashley. So if you have something to say then say it." I looked at Ashley who was giving Carmen the once over.

"Nope nothing at all." Carmen excused herself from the table. "So alone at last."

"Yep finally. I was wondering if y…."

"Excuse me," I looked up mid-sentence to find a blonde girl looking at Ashley. "I was wondering if I could have a picture with you?" Ashley gave me an apologetic look before looking towards her fan.

"Sure." The girl smiled before handing me her camera and leaning into Ashley. _When did I turn into the camera girl?_

I watched Ashley lightly laugh before turning towards the camera. I clicked the button then handed the camera back to the girl.

"Thank you so much. I love your music. Can't believe I am meeting you?"

"No problem thanks for listening to my music." The blonde smiled while touching Ashley's arm. She leaned in to Ashley and said something before smiling and walking away. I followed her with my eyes before looking back at Ashley who was looking at something the girl gave her.

"What did she say?" Ashley looked back at whatever the girl gave her before smiling at me.

"She said that if I ever needed a good time to call her." _What? I didn't know people really did that kind of stuff. Did she not see me sitting here?_

"It's cool Spence. I'm only into one blonde." _That was me not Blondie with the camera._

"Wait let me stop the music. Home girl just said Ashley Davies was in the building. Where she at?" We both looked up towards the DJ. I then noticed Ashley roll her eyes before giving me another apologetic look. I guess this was what it would be like being with her.

She tried to hide her face, but was quickly spotted by a group of guys.

"There she go in the back." The spotlight hit our table and she waved.

"Come to the stage Miss Davies." She once again looked towards me rolling her eyes before smiling and walking to the stage. "Wow Ashley Fucking Davies in the house." He gave her a microphone.

"Thanks a lot. I was just checking out the scene while I was in town. But really thank you for the support." She was about to leave the stage before the DJ stopped her.

"Wait can you bless us with one of your songs."

"Well this is a surprise." She turned to the crowd, "Do you want to hear me sing?"

Everyone started screaming. "Are you sure you really want to hear me?" Ashley really loved being up on stage. I could see her glowing even from where I was sitting. "Okay." She whispered to the DJ and he gave her the thumbs up. _  
_

_OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh.......  
_

_Can somebody explain to me  
_

_Why everybody is trying to be  
_

_Living like a celebrity  
_

_Doing what they see on MTV.  
_

_Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.  
_

_Cause its me  
_

_I don't ask for much  
_

_Baby  
_

_Having you is enough_

_You ain't got to buy nothing  
_

_It's not what I want  
_

_Baby it's You  
_

_We don't have to go nowhere  
_

_Its not what I want  
_

_Baby it's you  
_

_It's not for what you got  
_

_Cause I know you got alot  
_

_No matter what you do  
_

_You always gettin Hot  
_

_It's You,  
_

_It's You  
_

_Baby all I want is You Yeah_

I watched as Ashley disappeared in the crowd and the crowd parted for her. I saw her slowly making her way to me._  
_

_It don't matter that your car is fly  
_

_And your rims are spinning on the side and  
_

_It don't matter where we go tonight  
_

_Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
_

_That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
_

_Its your love that my heart beats for.  
_

She smiled into the microphone while putting her hand out for me to take a hold of. I did not disappoint because I found myself quickly pulled into her arms while she continued to sing.

_  
Cause thats me  
_

_Don't have to spend a dime  
_

_Baby  
_

_I just want your time._

_You ain't got to buy nothing  
_

_It's not what I want  
_

_Baby it's You  
_

_We don't have to go nowhere  
_

_Its not what I want  
_

_Baby it's you  
_

_It's not for what you got  
_

_Cause I know you got alot  
_

_No matter what you do  
_

_You always gettin Hot  
_

_It's You,  
_

_It's You  
_

_Baby all I want is You Yeah_

"Remix!" The DJ did some mixing before he let the track flow.

"DJ" Ashley yelled into the microphone after giving me a kiss and making her way back to the stage. While the DJ rapped Bow Wow's part_  
_

_Babygirl don't care bout' my dough stack  
_

_And she get down chick  
_

_And she knows I love that  
_

_She sees past all these Bow Wow stuff  
_

_B'cos she knows at the end of the day,  
_

_The only thing that matters is us_

_And there be a lot of groupies on the road  
_

_But they can't do nothing for me  
_

_I gotta good girl back at home  
_

_Matching Charm bracelets and pendants  
_

_Whoever wouldv'e thought our relationship will be so tremendous  
_

_And lately you've been missing me crazy  
_

_And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me  
_

_I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb  
_

_The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum  
_

_I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones  
_

_Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear a slow songs  
_

_And when she thinks about me  
_

_I think about her too  
_

_When she ride for me  
_

_Baby I'm a ride for you  
_

_Let's go_

_You ain't got to buy nothing  
_

_It's not what I want  
_

_Baby it's You  
_

_We don't have to go nowhere  
_

_Its not what I want  
_

_Baby it's you  
_

_It's not for what you got  
_

_Cause I know you got alot  
_

_No matter what you do  
_

_You always gettin Hot  
_

_It's You,  
_

_It's You  
_

_Baby all I want is You Yeah_

_  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay......_

The crowd starting cheering while Ashley hugged the DJ and made her way off the stage being stopped by people for pictures and autographs.

"I don't see how she deals with that." I looked up to find Carmen standing before me.

"I know I would go crazy if someone was in my face all the time wanting something from me." Chelsea said from beside her.

"Yea but look at her. That's her element." My girl was really happy and that made me even happier.

***************************************************

I didn't get to spend any time with Ashley after that because she was too busy being the pop star so I spent the rest of the time dancing with my girls. Carmen also took the time to get to know more about me since Ashley was too busy. We all caught up with her at the door when we were leaving.

"I am so sorry Spencer. Now you see why I wore the cap the other time."

"No baby it's cool, really." I could tell from the look she was giving me that she didn't believe me, but I really was fine. "At least I get to go home with you." I wrapped my arm around her waist while we walked back to campus.

"Okay I am sleeping in Kyla's dorm tonight."

"Great!" Melissa came up to Ashley and hit her upside the head. This caused Ashley to chase her down the street. Those two could never act their age.

"So is tonight the night?" Kyla and Melissa could really be nosy sometimes.

"I don't know." Really I didn't know and if I did I think I would talk about it with Ashley first.

"Fine keep me in the dark." She ran to catch up with Ashley and Melissa who had stopped fighting and starting walking back to campus arms linked.

"So are we still on for studying tomorrow?"

"Yep I will meet you tomorrow at the library to study for our art history class." Carmen smiled then turned away.

"Oh can I tag alone I took that class last year and it will give me the chance to catch up on my English art history studying?"

"Sure Chels that would be great." I noticed Carmen trying to hide her frown with a small smile.

"Spencer!" We find Ashley running towards me. I stood there smile on face, arms out waiting. "So stay at my place tonight?" _Was tonight the night? _This would be our first time spending the night at each other's place. I mean we took naps together but never at night.

"Sure." She smiled before linking our hands.

"Hey I will see you guys tomorrow at 1." Carmen waved before walking towards her dorm.

"Yea me too." Chelsea gave us both a hug before running to catch up with Carmen who lived in the same dorm as her.

Melissa and Kyla were sitting on our dorm steps when we walked up.

"Melissa I'm sleeping at Ashley's tonight."

"Sleeping?" Melissa and Kyla laughed while Ashley blushed.

"Shut up." I was not into having this conversation again.

"Don't worry baby she is just upset she hasn't had any in what, a month?" Melissa kicked Ashley from her sitting position.

"Don't worry about what I get and it ain't been a month. More like two weeks thank you very much… And from what I heard you ain't getting none at all." Ashley looked shocked before looking at me.

"Spencer!?" I mumbled a sorry before grabbing her arm and pulling her in the directions of her apartment.

"Serious Spencer you can't give Melissa information to use against me." I nodded and continued walking. "I mean you have to be on my side in all this. It's only right." She stepped aside to let me pass into the apartment.

"Hey everybody this is Spencer….Spencer this everyone." I waved at the four girls in the living room before one of them walked up to me.

"Hey Spencer I'm Anna Marie. I heard Ashley talking to you on the phone once."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry I walked out when she started whispering sweet nothings." Don't tell me we had another Melissa. Wait if she walked out it couldn't be Melissa.

"Enough of that… I will see you guys later." Ashley smiled and I waved as she pulled me towards her room. "Sorry about that. They are just some girls from Beta Psi."

"The party we went to." She nodded before looking in her drawer and throwing me a pair of boxers and a shirt. "I know you didn't get the chance to get anything from your dorm, so feel free to use anything you find here."

"Aww thanks babe but, this is good enough." I leaned in to kiss her before walking into the attached bath.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Ashley called from inside the room.

"Sure anything is okay." I quickly changed then walked out to find Ashley smiling at me.

"You look nice in my clothing."

"Thank you… Umm you wouldn't happen to have any extra toothbrushes?" She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom coming out with five toothbrushes in there packages.

"My mom stacked up on everything she thought I would need. Take one." I grabbed the blue one. "Now whenever you stay over you can use your very own toothbrush."

"You are so cheesy." I heard her laugh as I walked back into the bathroom.

Upon walking back into the room I found her changing into her own clothing. She smiled when she saw me and excused herself saying she needed to freshen up as well.

There was a knock on the door and Ashley told them to come in.

"Sorry to intrude." I stood up off the bed feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Umm…no it's fine….Ashley is in the bathroom."

"Oh that's fine I actually was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us?"

"Umm... that would be…"

"Out of the question…sorry Anna but we really have some things to talk about." We both looked towards Ashley before Anna smiled and closed the door. "What? I wanted you all to myself."

I smiled before calling her over. She jumped on the bed causing me to fall backwards. Before I had the chance to sit up she was hovering over me.

"Did I mention how happy I am to have you here tonight?"

"Not yet?"

"Well I am Spence," she pushed my hair out of my face before leaning down to touch my lips with hers.

I leaned forward to deepen the kiss when it felt like she was moving away.

Her hands grasped my hair as she leaned her body farther into mines.

_Was this really the right time?_

_My mind is telling me no, but my body is telling me yes._

"Ash?" I mumbled into her lips. She leaned back it bit to look at me. I guess she saw something in my eyes because she quickly got up off of me. "Sorry."

"No no Spencer," she moved over pulling me into her arms. "Don't be sorry. I just got lost for a moment."

"Me too." She smiled then sat up causing me to sit up as well.

"So TV right?" I guess this wasn't the night and that was quite alright with me because there was nothing better than just being in Ashley's presences.


	10. Study Time

**Chapter 10 Third POV**- _This is a really short Chapter. But Spashley is in it._

Spencer was laying on her bed reading over her art history notes. She'd just returned from studying with Carmen and Chelsea. Upon her return she decided to look over her notes once more just to be sure that she understood everything, and then she would her Intro to Literature paper.

In the middle of reading over her notes there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Spencer didn't even take the time to see who was walking in.

She really didn't know who it was until she felt familiar arms around her on the bed causing her to smile and turn her around to receive a small peck. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Ashley moved away from Spencer to look at the notes she was reading.

She didn't want to disturb Spencer any farther so; she got up to take a look at some of Spencer's recent drawings, when she noticed one of herself in one of them.

What really surprised her was how much detail Spencer put into it.

In the drawing you could see right through to her soul in her eyes, _she was falling in love._

She wondered if Spencer could tell as well.

She took a closer look trying to remember the scene in the painting. It had to be from last night because after watching TV Spencer had picked up Ashley's camera and starting taking random pictures. This particular one was when she was laying in her bed just looking at Spencer who she was trying to coaxes her back to bed.

"Baby this is….wow. You make me look better than I ever thought I really was."

Spencer put down her notes and smiled at the girl. "Baby you look good without my help," she stood up to wrap her arms around Ashley's back and hugging her close.

"True." Ashley pulled back and walking towards Spencer's bed, while Spencer busied herself with straightening the room a little. "So, what we doing tonight?"

"Well baby I have to study for my art history exam and finish my intro to lit paper." She watched as Ashley's face dropped.

"Well can I help," Ashley really just wanted to be near Spencer tonight. Melissa was out for the night, Anna Marie was having another get together back at her place, so she thought she would just hang with Spencer tonight. It was plans that she didn't think she would have to make, plans that were kind of just known.

Spencer walked over towards the bed and felt on top of her. "As much as I want you to be here I know you can't because I won't get any work done."

Ashley reached up to push some hair out of Spencer's face. She then leaned up to kiss her, smiling because she knew Spencer was right, but still that didn't stop her from trying to change her mind. "I promise to be good."

Spencer smiled, pushing at Ashley's hands as they tried to pull her back down. "I am not falling for the innocent act," She pulled Ashley up walking her to the door. "Now kiss me so I can get back to work."

Ashley leaned in giving the blonde girl a quick kiss. "Promise to call me when you're finished? I'll come back."

"I promise." Spencer closed the door smiling. As much as she wanted to say fuck studying and pull Ashley back in the room, she knew that her grade depended on this exam.

*********************************

Spencer had only been studying for an hour or two when her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Done yet?" She smiled into the phone before rolling her eyes at the caller.

"Ashley shouldn't you be studying yourself?" It just felt like the most likely thing for both girls to be studying since both girls were in college.

"Please. I'm Ashley Davies I can pay someone for that." Spencer laughed because nobody would put it pass Ashley to do something like that. "Plus I have other things that I want to be doing."

"Like?"

"Cuddling up with you."

"Well unlike you I can't afford to pay someone to study for me."

"You're no fun, but I'll let you go. Call you in an hour or two." Ashley hung up the phone.

Spencer smiled before returning to her studies. She really wanted to call Ashley back, but once again her need to get good grades stopped her.

************************************

Across campus Ashley stood in her kitchen drinking a water bottle when Stacy entered.

"Hey."

"Hey Stacy." Ashley stated while throwing the bottle away walking towards her room. She didn't know Stacy followed until the girl spoke again.

"So that Spencer girl?"

"What about her?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yep the one and only." Just the mention of her name made Ashley want to call back, but she promised she would wait two hours and it had only been one. She was really looking forward to waking up beside Spencer again because this morning had felt great when Spencer was the first thing she saw.

"We thought so but were not sure. She seems nice." Ashley thanked her and they continued to talk for a while about nothing really it just gave her something to do to past the time. They had been talking so long that she had forgotten to call Spencer. In fact she didn't even realize that it had been that long until her phone rang.

"Umm I need to get that." She grabbed the phone and smiled at the caller ID. "Done?"

"Yep… I was waiting on you to call but after four hours, I thought I would call you." Ashley looked up at her clock shocked.

"Sorry but I'm on my way." She hung up before looking back towards Stacy. "Sorry but I really have to go. It was nice talking though."

"You too. We should do this more."

"Sure will." Ashley grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She was excited to be seeing Spencer. From the way she ran across campus you would think it had been days or even months instead of just hours.

*********************************************

That's it but I have another one later on to make up for this chapter. So please review. It might get a little slow because I am also in the works of writing a real novel and just write this when my brain cannot think of anything else for my real novel, but I have a deadline to meet so I must get to work. You also may know that I have an internet radio station that I am getting off the ground, , so I am working on that plus I am in the works of opening a coffee house. So my life is busy but with the little downtime that I have I work on this so if it gets slow I am so sorry, but I will finish this.


	11. Facebook Loving

_Rockmyheart: Writing a novel really is great because it can be whatever you want it to be, but it can suck when you don't know how to get where you want to go. And this is my first novel so that makes it even more harder. But, thanks for reading and I am glad you are enjoying it._

_Another Chapter as promised and thanks for the reviews if you have anything that you would like to be added just comment. The outline is done but I am up to adding in ideas. It could just make the story longer or more interesting. Now on to the chapter._

**Chapter 11 Third POV**

Ashley walked into Spencer's building waving at a couple of people as she passed all the doors leading up to her favorite door of all the doors she had ever seen in her life.

She smiled at the door knocking slowing opening the door that was never locked. Looking around Ashley noticed Spencer wasn't there. She knew Melissa was hanging out with her "girlfriend," Kyla, but she thought Spencer would be there, she was always there.

As she was opening her phone to call the missing girl, missing girl walked through the door.

"This is quite a surprise." Ashley walked over to Spencer to giving her a soft kiss before walking to Spencer's desk flipping open the laptop.

"So you are using me for my electronics?"

"Yep." Ashley laughed at the pout forming on Spencer's lips before looking back at the laptop to pull up the page she was looking for. "But, really I just thought you would want to check your grades. We just got an email that said mid-term grades were posted." Spencer tensed up before shaking her head no.

Ashley really didn't understand why Spencer would be nervous, everyone knew Spencer would do well; she studied the whole week, maybe even two weeks.

"Hey baby, I bet you did great."

"No Ash what if I didn't, my whole college career will be over."

"Well if you did badly it doesn't matter, these grades don't even count."

"Way to cheer a girl up." Ashley hugged Spencer before pushing her towards the computer.

"Baby really you will do great… just check and see." Spencer nodded her head sitting down at the computer. Ashley crossed her fingers hoping for the best. She got worried after a while because Spencer had not said anything.

"Hey baby it….."

"I got all A's even on my intro to lit paper." Ashley leaned behind Spencer's chair giving her a hug.

"See."

"Oh my gosh I have to call Chelsea." Spencer stood up running to get her phone. Ashley stood there smiling at her girl before sitting down at the desk to web surf.

She already looked at her grades earlier and wasn't interested in reliving the experience; she just wanted to be there when Spencer looked because she knew it meant a lot to Spencer. Ashley laughed to herself when she heard Spencer screaming before smiling when said girl leaned over her shoulder to see what she was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Facebook." Ashley didn't really do facebook because there was no need, the whole world knew everything about her already and besides her twitter updates were enough.

She however knew that Spencer was into facebook so from time to time she would sign in to check Spencer's update. Truth be told, she was beyond excited when she read about a month ago that Spencer was in a relationship, _a relationship with her_. Her current picture was of the two of them lying on Spencer's bed smiling, you couldn't really she Ashley's face with it being attached to Spencer's neck. Ashley had a similar picture on her cell phone wallpaper.

"I didn't know you had facebook. Add me."

"I really don't use it I just sign in to check updates on friends. My picture is not even on mines."

"Oh, but still add me." Ashley rolled her eyes smiling while sending Spencer a friend request. That seemed to please the girl because she was now sitting on her bed texting away.

Ashley was busy reading some of the comments on her sister's page and when noticed that Spencer's update changed. _Just got an add from a very sexy girl. I think I'm falling in love._ Ashley looked over the message again to make sure that it said love and not like.

"Spencer?" She said it so low Spencer could barely hear her, barely.

"I am Ashley I really am." Spencer said walking towards the comatose girl. "I'm not sure when but I know that I am falling in love with you." Ashley smiled from ear to ear before standing up to pull Spencer in her arms.

"I am falling in love with you too." They both stood there smiling at each other.

"What is with you two?" They didn't have to look towards the door to know Melissa was standing there.

"I think it's cute." They didn't need to look at the door to know that Melissa's "girlfriend" was also standing there. Those two were always together ever since Spencer introduced them. It's like Melissa forgot all about her other friends and focused on Kyla. Cute couple if you asked Ashley.

"If you think that's cute then you really need to get laid." Melissa said smiling towards the couple.

"Well lay her then." Melissa flipped Ashley off before walking over towards her bed followed by Kyla. _See cute couple._

"So I heard someone got straight A's." Spencer blushed when Ashley pointed towards her.

"Well at least someone in this room is doing well. I got a C in my Biology 101 class. A C and it's my fucking major." Kyla gave her a small smile which caused Ashley to laugh.

"Maybe you should reconsider majors." Ashley smirked towards her buddy.

"Maybe you should reconsider careers. You almost gave me an ear ache at the club the other week." Ashley smiled sweetly while walking towards Melissa's bed causing Kyla to get up knowing what was coming. Just as she moved Ashley tackled Melissa on the bed while Kyla and Spencer watched from a distance.

"So how did you do Kyla?" Spencer asked ignoring her girlfriend and roommate, as she tended to do we they acted like two year olds.

"I got a B on my intro to lit paper but other than that A's but not real high marks, but still A's" Spencer smiled at her friend before going to pull Melissa off her girlfriend who was now being held in a head lock.

"Wow your girlfriend is smarter then you." Ashley tried to get one last comment in before being hit in the head by Spencer, which caused the other two girls to laugh and Ashley to pout while rubbing the spot.

"Whatever, what did you get?" Melissa knew that she had to do better than Ashley; the girl didn't even own a book.

"Yea what did you get baby." Ashley looked at Spencer before putting her head down. "It can't be that bad well it could considering you never study."

"Study, man she didn't even buy the books." Spencer looked shockingly towards her girlfriend before demanding she tell her what she got.

"Really baby, I didn't do that bad."

"Don't give me that, how did you do?" Ashley looked at everyone before walking over to the computer and pulling her grades up. Melissa was the first one at the desk. She looked at the screen then at Ashley then the screen again before running out of the room saying the world was against her. Kyla quickly followed calling out to her just like any good girlfriend would do.

"It can't be that bad really." Spencer walked over to the desk and looked down. "Or it could be that bad."

"Yep," Ashley smirked then looked towards Spencer, "for her is its really bad."

"True. I mean you got straight A's and you never opened the book. Why didn't you tell me I was dating a genius?" Ashley blushed then closed the computer. It was a gift that she was blessed with. It also didn't help that her major was music something she had been learning since the age of three.

"Wow you are a real live nerd." Spencer smiled before turning to run out of the room with a screaming Ashley right behind her. Now that was the reason she didn't tell people. Ashley Davies was not a nerd.


	12. The Little Things Part 1

_Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it when someone takes the time out to tell me how they feel about the story. It makes me smile._

**Thanksgiving Break**

**Chapter 12.1 Spencer's POV**

I was sitting in my room at home looking out the window from my window sit.

When I was thirteen I had my dad get a window sit built in my room because it was a great spot to sit at and read plus, Carly, my new best friend, had one in her room. I'd been back at

my home about two full day as of two minutes ago. School was out for Thanksgiving break and I came home over the weekend instead of Monday morning like the rest of my girls because

my dad wanted to pick me up early saying he really missed me and truth be told I missed him too. So Saturday morning he pulled up and I said goodbye to everyone except Ashley who

said goodbye the day before because she had to head home earlier to meet with some record people or something like that. That's also what made my decision to come home earlier that

much easier.

Home was still the same I mean nothing really changed. People still waved when you walked down the street, my parents still ate dinner together every night, and church was still held

every Sunday morning, actually we just got back from church.

My mom and dad are in the kitchen cooking at this exact moment something about some people from church coming over for dinner. Speaking of my mom, she has been really nice to me

since I got back. I guess the time apart helped her realize how much she loves me. Not that she ever really said she didn't, but after coming out that's sort of how I felt. But, maybe just

maybe she is ready to put that behind us and be the mother I want and need.

"Spencer?" I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway. "I was hoping you were getting ready the Dennisons will be here for dinner in a while. Oh and they are bringing their

son who is also home from college." I smiled before she closed the door behind her. Okay maybe she hadn't changed that much, still trying to hook me up with a nice church guy, but hey

at least she smiled at me.

*************************************Ashley's POV************************

Happy fucking Thanksgiving! I mean is it really too much to ask for time to spend with my family. I just got home and already they want me to perform at some small award show. What

type of award show is during the holidays? I was just looking forward to meeting with them and promising that I would be ready to record once I was done with school. Was it really too

much to ask for a small break so I can enjoy being semi normal? Was that too much to ask? Please don't think I'm selfish because I'm not I really love performing for my fans, but not when

Thanksgiving is four days away. But me being me, America's sweetheart, I smiled and told them I would be there. Now I am out getting fit for a dress for the red carpet, all in a day's job.

My sister agreed to come alone to keep me company, which was really good because I missed spending time with her.

"What about this one Miss Davies?" I looked towards the dress the designer and the dress she was holding agreeing that it would be perfect. I walked into the dressing room to try it on,

just as a thought the white silk strapless dress falling a four inches above my knees with crushed diamonds on the breast-line fit perfect. My sister said with my hair pulled back slightly

and the rest falling in waves I would be the sexiest thing to ever hit the carpet. I smiled before taking the dress off telling the designer we would take it.

Now we are sitting around the studio figuring out a song for me to do. Yep that's my life always in the studio.

*******************************Spencer's POV**************************

I walked down the stairs when I heard my mother greeting her guest and stopped in my track when I saw Aiden standing down there. I didn't even know he lived her or better yet went

to my parent's church. He looked just as surprised to see me before coming over and giving me a hug. This night couldn't get any better.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Aiden."

"So you two know each other?" My mother looked excited as if one of her setups would work.

"Aiden goes to the same college. We met at lunch one day then at a party." We watched my mother cheer before walking off towards the kitchen to talk with her guest.

"Sorry about that." Aiden smiled and followed me into the living room where we set down to chat. "So how long have you guys lived here?"

"Since I was five."

"Really I never saw you before….what school did you go to."

"My parent's home school me with some of my other friends. You?"

"Wellington." He laughed. "What?"

"Oh you went to the famous Wellington. It's just me and my friends made fun of those people. You don't seem like the type."

"Believe me I'm not the type. My mother is." He nodded then excused himself. I just sat back and couldn't believe Aiden was in my house. Ashley would love this.

***********************************Ashley's POV****************************

I am now sitting around my house talking with my sister and her friend Kyle, not that type of friend. Kyle is gay and has always been since I met him 8 years ago. They are really just close

friends. I think my sister has something for gay guys.

"So Ashley tell me about this girl?" I guess she also had something for not keeping her mouth shut. "Oh don't be like that I read about it in People's and by the way she looked adorable

from the half of her that I saw."

"There's really nothing to tell." I looked at Kali who was waiting to give her input.

"Not what she told me. She said that Spencer might be the one." I threw some popcorn at her and Kyle who was laughing over on the other couch.

"Aww my little Ashley is growing up."

"Shut up Kyle." They both laughed harder when they noticed that I was now blushing I threw my pillow at both of them before going upstairs to my room. This is what I missed just

hanging with my sister and being her little sister and not her little sister the star.

"Hey Ashley come back down we were joking." I looked up to see Kali making her way over towards my bed.

"Naw I think I will call Spencer. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her for the past two days." And I really missed hearing her voice or watching her sleep or just being near her all

together.

"No do that later it's bonding time." She gave me those damn eyes I could not deny before smiling as I followed her out the room. I would just call Spencer later.

*************************Spencer's POV*******************

Dinner was interesting. Just like I thought my mother tried to set Aiden and me up. This surprised Aiden because he thought she knew I was gay. I mean it was right there in People's

magazine. What else did she need to see? I didn't start anything that night I just sat and held a small conversation promising Aiden that I would meet up with him later in the week, which

seemed to satisfy my mother. What she didn't know was that we were just going to hang at the mall or something. Aiden would never have my heart it already belonged to someone else.

Someone that I was looking forward to talking to if they ever got around to calling me. I could always just call and talk to them, but nah I would give her time with her family and she

would call when she was ready. For now I was off to sleep earlier then usually because I had to go out with my mother the next day to shop for our Thanksgiving feast. Every

Thanksgiving my family would come to our home because it was bigger. This was something I always looked forward too because it meant I get to spend time with the people I loved the

most in the world. I bet conversation would be buzzing this year after my little moment in one of the most popular magazines.

******************************************Ashley's POV*********************

"I am really going to sleep this time." I walked past the dorky twins and into my room. We were watching a movie which led to a popcorn fight which then led to Kali getting the whip

cream out of the kitchen. You can guess that this led to my mother making us all clean it all up. Now both of the dorky twins are in Kali's old room fighting over the perfect spot. I mean

when would they grow up? It didn't matter anymore because I had better things to be doing like calling Spencer. I only hoped she was still up with it being midnight. I went to pick up the

phone then quickly put it down when I realized that it was three in the morning there. That meant I would just have to wait for the perfect time tomorrow. Maybe I could get up early and

call her. I figured that was a good idea and quickly got in my bed prepared for a beautiful nights rest.

************************************Spencer's POV**********************

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, my dad was in the kitchen. I quickly got ready and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning daughter of mines." I kissed my dad on the cheek and grabbed a plate before taking my sit at the table where his plate was already sitting. We usually did this in the

morning. He would make breakfast and I would wake up and eat it before we took a walk to the park while my mother slept in.

"Good morning father I love." He smiled before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"So tell me about that girl I saw you with." I nearly spilled the juice I was picking up.

"Umm what about her."

"Just how happy this Spashley time really is?" He smiled which caused me to blush.

"She's great dad. I mean she's smart, kind, talented, and really beautiful."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Beyond." He gently touched my hand across the table then went back to reading. That's what I loved about my dad if I was happy he was happy.

"Good morning." We both mumbled our reply to my mother as we quickly finished our breakfast and raced out the door. We walked around the neighborhood and talked about my

schooling and his job. We talked about my relationship with Ashley. He then apologized for my mother and said she would come around. I kissed him and we walked back into the house.

That is usually how all our walks went, but it was still nice to have something never change.

"Ready Spencer?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Let me get a different coat." I ran upstairs and grabbed my leather jacket and scarf and ran to the car.

*****************************Ashley's POV**************************

Shit what time is it? I looked towards the clock which read 10 which meant it was 1 Spencer's time. I meant to wake up earlier to have more time to talk before I got dressed but I guess

this would have to do. I rolled over to get my phone and waited until she answered

"Hey there?" I smiled into the phone. It felt so good to hear her voice.

"Hey yourself beautiful." I heard her blush into the phone. Yep I still got it. "Sorry I haven't called I've been really busy, but missing you all the same."

"I miss you too." I heard someone say something in the background and Spencer respond before she came back on the phone. "Sorry about that."

"So I'm just a friend?" When did I move to the friend category?

"My very best friend." I laughed at that one. True we were the best of friends, but I also wanted to be more than that. "But I really need to go. I am shopping with my mom right now. But

can I call you back?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but sure you can call me back tonight, but text first so I can find time to get away."

"Okay later Ash."

"Later baby." I heard her blow me a kiss before hanging up the phone. So much for getting some quality time in with my girl. I guess I would just have to bother Kali.

************************************Spencer's POV**************************

I had just got back from shopping with my mom then meeting up with Aiden. It was about eight at night now and I was beyond tired. But I had to admit Aiden's friends were cool. Most of

the guys tired to get a little closer to me, but that stopped when Aiden told them I was dating Ashley Davies. After that all the guys wanted was pictures. Typical guy stuff I guess. There

was also this one girl that hung out with them. She reminded me of a straight Carmen. She dressed like one of the guys and she even understood all their sport talk, but she was hot

really hot. I asked Aiden about her and he just said that they had been friends since they were in diapers. Sometimes guys couldn't see what was right in front of them. Everyone in that

room could tell Mandy had a thing for Aiden, everyone but Aiden. But that was behind me now all I wanted to do was cuddle up to my pillows and enjoy the rest of the night talking to my

girl. I picked up my phone to text her eager to hear her voice again.

********************************Ashley's POV*******************

Have I ever told you that I hate these functions? No? Well I do. It's all Ashley what are you wearing? Ashley who is this Spencer girl we all have heard about? Or Ashley when is your next

album coming out? And the whole time they expect me to smile and wave. Well I am tired of smiling and my arm hurts from waving. It didn't help that Kali wanted to pose for every camera.

This was the part of the business she liked, being Ashley's hot older sister. We had just taken our sits when I noticed that my phone was vibrating.

**R U free?**

Now she chooses to call. I waited for her all day and she chooses this moment to call. I quickly text back before the lights start to go down.

***********************************Spencer's POV*************************

I waited about a minute before I received a text back

**Turn 2 Fox**

I grabbed the remote and flipped it to Fox. I was about to text back because nothing was on FOX, but then a commercial came up that said the Teen Choice Awards were coming up next

(A/N: I know that is not during Thanksgiving but this is fairy land). Why was I watching this? I decided to wait a minute before texting back. I guess she was going to call so we could

watch it together in 15 minutes. I ran to the kitchen to grab some snacks. I am not really a Teen Choice watcher, but if it made her happy I would do it. I sat down right in time for the

show to begin I was about to call her when I saw her name and picture flash across the screen. She did not tell me she was performing tonight? _Oh my gosh! I know someone on TV._ I

grabbed my phone and texted Melissa and told her to tell everyone to watch.

******************************************Ashley's POV*****************

I guess she figured out that right now was not a good time to talk. I was stuck at the Teen Choice awards. I guess me and Delena (Demi and Selena) were the only ones that decided to

dress up. Everyone else was walking around in mini skits and half tops, my sister included. At this moment she was jumping around in her sit. She loved coming to the Teen Choice Awards,

she has a small gay crush on Zac Efron. I laughed to myself when he waved towards her and she faked a faint. Man I still couldn't believe she was the oldest.

_Welcome to the Teen Choice Awards. Here is your host…… _ Okay I think we are starting I have to listen and smile just in case the Camera comes this way.

*****************************************Spencer's POV***********************

"I know right I can't believe we know her." I was talking to Melissa and Kyla on the phone as we all watched the award show. They were both excited when I texted. Melissa couldn't

believe Ashley didn't tell her. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me. I know I don't like teen pop music, but still just to get the chance to be there. I would die and plus Demi Lovato is really

cute.

_Welcome to the Teen Choice Awards. Here is your hosts, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez._

I watched as they walked in and waved to everyone.

"I love her dress."

"Me too."

"I got it I will be a fashion designer." Melissa once again was changing her major. We were all use to it by now every day it was something else.

_I can't believe they asked us to host. I mean we aren't funny or have any extra talents._

_**Yea but we are best friends.**_

_Forever_

The audience smiled as the two girls laughed at each other and explained what would be happening.

"I think they are gay." Once again Melissa and her beliefs. But on this one I might agree. I mean those two were always together I even read that Selena surprised Demi at her hotel

because she had not had the chance to see her for a whole month. I personally though it was just a booty call but maybe it wasn't.

_We have some great performers today. Oh and then we have Demi_

_**Whatever**_

_Sorry you know I love you BFF. But what do you guys think about Ashley Davies_

"We love her!" I took the phone from my ear while the two girls on it screamed along with the audience.

_**Did you hear about Spashley?**_

The camera focused on Ashley rolling her eyes while smiling. She looked good really good.

"Okay just fuck her already." Way to ruin the mood.

"Shut up, Mel."

_Yep, I saw it in People's and also I saw it in Star but who really reads that. But twitter has it that those two are serious._

_**Aww Spashley love**_

The camera again focused on Ashley, who blew a kiss at the camera before blushing. Yep Spashley love.

"You two are even disgusting thousands of miles away from each other."

"Whatever you are just jealous? But I really need to go I will call you guys before the holiday." They yelled their goodbyes before I flipped the phone shut. I really just wanted to watch

Ashley in private.

_You are so weird Demi. Enough about their love. _Selena blushed before turning back to the cameras. I knew it was something more there.

_Anyway we also have Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers performing. But up next is Zac Efron with your first award._

The crowd went wild as the teen stud walked to the stage. He was presenting something about best movie. I kind of stopped focusing when I didn't see any more glimpses of Ashley.

******************************Ashley's POV***************

After Delena embarrassed me by causing me to blush I received a text from Melissa saying that I disgusted her with my flirting. I guess Spencer told them to watch. I also guess she forgot

to text me back telling me she was watching. I was about to text her when my manager came to tell me I was coming up soon. So I should go get ready. I kissed Kali for good luck and

made my way backstage signing autographs and shaking hands on the way.

I was really nervous. I just wrote this song about two days ago and I would be performing it to a group of teenagers. _God help me now!_

**********************************Spencer's POV********************

_Now the moment you have been waiting for America's sweetheart. Ashley Daviesssssssssss_

I watched as Vanessa Hudgens walked to the side while the curtains on the stage opened to find Ashley sitting on a stool with her guitar. I was so nervous.

_It's the little things_

_Oh_

_It's the little things._

_It's the way you look and the way you stare. _

_The way you comb your hair. _

_I just want to be next to you._

_Holdd_

_and sing to you._

I smiled as Ashley played the guitar perfectly. She looked breathtaking sitting up there. I then noticed some lights focus on her band. I didn't even know there was a band on stage. My

eyes were on Ashley the whole time.

"So that's your girl?" I turned to find my father looking towards the television. I waved him over not taking my eyes off the TV.

_I just want to kiss you when you cry _

_tell you everythings alright. _

_Moments like that. _

_Ooohhhh_

_That's all I need._

_It's_

_the little things._

_If I could spend forever wrapped in your loving arms,_

_there would be no moment baby ,_

_when I would ever bring you harm,_

I watched as the band picked up the speed a little while Ashley put the guitar down standing up grabbing the microphone while walking around the stage.

_I don't need my fame and fortune. _

_I don't need a thing at all. _

_Just as long as I can call you baby,_

_I would be forever young._

_It's the little things_

_Oh _

_The little things. _

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_Cause from tonight you have my heart_

_I remember promising you the moon_

_but you gave to me the stars. _

_Take my hand _

_baby_

_let me wrap you in my arms._

_Oooohhhh_

_the little things_

_I live for it. _

_The little thingssss_

_I'd give my life for it._

_The little things _

She smiled towards the camera and winked before slowly sitting back on her stool.

_Oh the little things._

_I love _

_the little things._

The music continued to play as the lights went down and the curtains closed. The crowd went wild. What did I do? Oh I just sat there and cried.

"Wow she's something." My dad kissed me on my forehead before walking upstairs. Yea she was something.

*********************************Ashley's POV******************

As I was walking back to my sit so many people congratulated me. I was so excited. I mean I usually am up and moving not something like that. I right there was pure rock and roll with a

guitar solo and all. All because of Spencer. Kali hugged me tightly when I came back to our roll. She handed me my phone which had three text messages on it.

**Man you got me crying, jerk**

**Good job Baby**

**I love you.**

The first two made me smile but the last one made my heart stop. She loves me. She really loves me. There I sat in a room full of kiddy stars crying my eyes out. She loved me. It was

better than anything else. Just that moment meant more than a performance or any award. Spencer Carlin loved me.

*****************************

There is a shorter second part to this. I was going to make it one part, but my hand got tired of writing. This was suppose to be short but I looked down and it was almost 4000 words. So

I need a break. Oh the song was written by me.


	13. The Little Things Part 2

_So here is the second part ……. Enjoy_

**Chapter 12.2 **Spencer's POV- Second part

**I love you too**

After I received the previous text from Ashley I was beyond ecstatic. We were in love! Not a real romantic well to say it for the first time, but hey its 2009, texting is popular.

I watched as Ashley won for best performer, then as she gave a speech about it being unexpected because she had not really done anything in a while, but thanked everyone anyway quickly exiting the stage. I turned the show off after that because Miley Cyrus was on a Strip Pole, yea my point exactly.

I figured Ashley would be busy all night so I decided to head up to bed.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before my phone rang.

"Umm."

"Spencer please don't tell me you are sleeping." I sat up to look at the clock and noticed that it was 1 AM okay maybe it had been 2 hours.

"Ash, it's one in the morning."

"Oh man….shit…. I'm so sorry baby, its this time difference thing. I actually just got home and wanted to talk to you really bad." I smiled into the phone.

"It's fine Ashley

"No no you get some sleep and call me in the morning." I think she said something else too but I was back to dreamland before the phone clicked.

When I woke up, around nine, I went downstairs to go through the ritual with my dad then told my mother I would be ready within an hour or two but really needed to call a friend.

I guess she thought it was Aiden because she told me to take my time as I ran up the stairs and shut my door to call Ashley back.

"Hey sexy" she said when she picked up.

"I hate caller Id," she laughed before speaking again.

"Well I love knowing that it's you before I answer so I can get my smile and sexy remarks ready. But what are you up to?" I set back on my bed to get comfortable hoping this was a longer chat then before.

"Well actually I am going shopping with my mom again. You know families coming in tomorrow and all that."

"Cool does that mean I have to let you go?" Aww was she's pouting.

"No I have some time."

"Great! umm… I mean... that's good to hear."

"Whatever Ashley."

"Seriously though I have been missing you like crazy Spence."

"Me too."

"When are you coming back?"

"I can try to get back on Saturday."

"Man I wish I could get back then, but I have to meet with the record label and my flight is not until Sunday." Man a whole day on campus without her.

"Can I pick you up?"

"Who else would I ask? But what has been going on with you?"

"Well actually I was going to tell you that I hung out with Aiden. My mother knows his parents and she set us up on a date. She was surprised to find that we already knew each other. We hung out yesterday evening."

From the silence coming from the other end, Spencer knew Ashley was disappointed or slightly jealous.

"Ash?"

"Oh…umm… did you have fun with Aiden and his friends?" She asked dryly.

"Yea it was a blast," I was not going to let her jealously get to me. I was too excited to be talking to her. "Ashley let's talk about something else I can see that you don't like this conversation and I am not letting you hang up."

"I never said I was hanging up," she mumbled.

"I really love your jealous side."

"I'm not jealous….wait did you say you love me?" I could tell she was smiling again. Great just like I want her, all smiles.

"Yep I did and what do you have to say about that?"

"Did you tell Aiden that you loved him?" I was about to say something when she started to laugh. "I'm joking Spencer gosh can't you take a joke."

"Only when someone can give one."

"Touché I see. But anyway I love you too. You had me crying last night when you texted me."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Dang Spencer I can't wait to see you on Sunday. I miss you like crazy. This is so weird not having you around."

"I know the feeling. I am having a great time being home with my family, but I miss you and think of you constantly.

"I wish you could come here. So my family would know you were really real. They still can't believe a girl has me acting like this. Like right now I am at an early breakfast party with my parents and sitting in the corner talking to my girlfriend." She called me her girlfriend. Man she knew how to make a girl blush.

"You called me your girlfriend. Aww I love you."

"Yea, yea don't all the women," she joked.

"There better not be any other woman loving you like I do cause I would kick that bitches ass," Ashley started laughing which caused me to laugh. "Aww you love me like that boo?"

"Yep you better be happy no one better came around yet."

We talked for a little longer before my mother decided it was time to head out.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"I was going to call anyway. And make sure your mother is not doing anymore hooking you up or I am taking the first plane out to kick some ass," Spencer laughed because she had previously said a similar statement.

"Yea I love you to. Bye babe." I hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. I was on cloud nine. I had talked to the girl I loved and nothing could go wrong now.

_********************************************_

That's it for this chapter. Not sure if I will write a holiday chapter. I have a lot to get done before the end. I wrote the last chapter of this fanfic a couple of days ago after listening to a song. I think it's my favorite chapter. Now I just have to lead up to that chapter. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving or Welcome Back to College. Just watch and see. Thanks for reading again…… Please Review.


	14. Thanksgiving with the Carlins

_**krobins3**__**:**__ I so do not feel that you are a dork. If that is the case I am a dork as well I get that same feelings when I read fanfics. Glad my story is giving you a great dorky feeling._

_**RockmyHEART**__: Thanks for all the support I notice that you review after almost all the chapter. I really appreciate the support._

_**jbj0469**__**:**__ Let's just say that there will not be any drama for a while, but like all stories and all relationship drama seems to follow love._

Chapter 13 Spencer

I woke up with tiny hands over my eyes. It could only be one person with hands that small. I opened one eye, when the hand moved. This caused the little girl to laugh.

"Hey Spencer!" I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed causing her laughter to get louder.

"Hey Kenzie." Mackenzie was the six year old daughter of my dad's sister, Andria.

"I missed you so much Spencer. Can I come to college too?" I smiled at the little girl now lying next to me on the bed, I missed her too. My aunt Andria or just Andria to me is just about 10

years older than me; let's just say my grandparents still loved to play after my dad moved out. At the age of 51 my grandmother got parent shocking my Dad who was 21 at the time. But

to each its own, I mean it did get me a cool aunt out of the equation, so get it on granny. _Umm not a good picture there. _

Okay back to my point, in college my aunt got pregnant and the guy did not want anything to do with Kenzie so for a little while they moved in with us until she was able to graduate and

get on her feet.

They moved out when Kenzie was four.

"Spencer?" I guess I got lost in my thoughts again.

That tends to happen from time to time as you can see.

"Spencer get up and get dressed, you are going to play with me." Kenzie stated while sitting up with her arms crossed, for a six year old she could be really bossy. I tried to get her to

smile but it wasn't working so I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I guess that satisfied her because she made her way downstairs.

After my quick shower I threw on some UK sweats and a tank and made my way downstairs.

"Andria!" My aunt looked towards me and we both ran into each other's arms.

_Imagine a romantic movie when the two loves one reunites, well that's us._

"Wow Spencer you are looking relaxed." She stated with a small laugh.

"Hey don't say anything or my mom will make me change." This caused us both to laugh because we knew it was the truth.

"Anyway who is this girl your dad was telling me about?" I looked around for my mom before pulling Andria over to the couch to tell her all about my Ashley.

*****************************Ashley POV*************************

"Ashley?" I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly relaxed when I noticed it was just my mom. I was in the middle of putting music to some new lyrics and did not hear her

come in.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you could take some time and go with me to the grocery store."

"Moommmm, can't Kali?" I hate going to the grocery store. I mean how come it took so long to shop for food but it went so quickly when you ate it.

"Come on Ashley Kali is busy with your dad at the store." I mumbled some things to myself before getting up to head to the grocery store.

"That's the Ashley I love." I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

I guess my day will be spent at the grocery, _Yeah me!_

*****************************Spencer's POV******************************

More people were at the house now even my grandmother from my mom's side. I didn't really get along with that side. My mother was an only child and my grandfather died when I was 5

so that just left my mother and my grandmother, who hated and tried to ignore the fact that I was gay.

My dad's parents and Andria could care less and that's why I loved them.

Anyway at the moment we are all sitting outback.

The older people are talking while Andria and I play on the play set with Kenzie.

Speaking of Kenzie, she came to me earlier and said that she saw me hugging her idol, Ashley, and she wanted me to stay away from her girl.

I just laughed and told her I would try my best she then strutted away as if she had won the battle_, told you; you just had to love her._

"Spencer dear your phone is ringing!" I went to get my phone from Grandma Carlin and answered while walking back towards the play set.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy, what are you wearing?" I sat on the swing and smiled to myself.

"At this moment a smile."

"Nothing else and I'm missing it. I hate the holidays." This caused us both to start laughing.

"Whatever Ashley. What are you doing?" I heard her groan before saying her mother made her come to the grocery and now she is walking around looking for some brown rice.

"You know you could always just look up at the signs." Only Ashley would not know how to buy food.

It seemed like a simple task to most, but for Ashley it was the hardest thing ever, _some genius_.

I was still talking to Ashley when Kenzie came over and asked who I was talking to instead of answering I gave her the phone.

"Hello...Mackenzie Carlin, who this... Hi Ashley Davies…." She kept talking until she realized who Ashley really was causing her to take the phone off her ear and look at it then look at me

then look at it. This then led to a scream, "Mommy I'm speaking to Ashley Davies!... Granny I'm speaking to Ashley Davies…"

I think she ran around to everyone in the backyard before coming back over towards me with the phone.

"I love you Ashley….yea, you sing good…Spencer only like Beyonce…..yea….yea….okay bye."

She gave the phone back to me and ran towards her mother with a smile almost as big as her.

"You just made her day."

"She is the cuties, _Mommy I'm speaking to Ashley Davies_. I mean I was still talking and she was running around telling everyone."

Ashley was laughing in the phone I knew she loved making her fans day.

"I think she will be talking about this all day."

"Who was that anyway Spencer?"

"My cousin Mackenzie, she's six."

"Man I wish I had little cousins, but both of my parents were the only child."

"Well you can share Kenzie."

"Why thank you, but I need to go I found the rice five minutes ago now I need to find my mother. Talk to you soon."

"Sure, bye Ash." I hung up the telephone ready to face the questions.

*************************Ashley's POV***************************

Kenzie is the cutest, since talking to her my holiday has been much better it didn't even bother me when we had to stand in line behind four people with full carts.

_Okay it almost didn't bother me; I mean how much food could a person eat?_

But all that was in the past at the moment I am sitting with my family for our Thanksgiving dinner. We had already said what we were thankful for.

Mines was a no brainer, Spencer. Now we are just eating and telling childhood stories.

"Remember when Kali tried out as one of your background dancers?" My dad said smiling at Kali

"Yep and that's when we learned she really couldn't dance or sing." That was back when I was 10, a day we will never let her forget.

"I guess we all can't get the musical gene."

"Whatever?" Kali said while rolling her eyes.

It felt good just sitting with my family talking about the past and not having to worry about being interrupted by fans or music labels.

Nope today almost everyone took the time off to given thanks.

I for one had a lot to gives thanks for this year.

I mean have you seen Spencer, her looks alone is a reason to give thanks.

*****************************Spencer's POV*********************

Like I said before, my mother and grandmother ignored the fact that I was gay. They in fact ignored the whole conversation that took place yesterday about Ashley. I was use to it but I

mean at least once I would like to be able to talk about my life without judgment from my own family.

At the moment my dear mother is telling everyone about Aiden, the guy that is the one for me. Andria tried to hide her laugh quickly after receiving a glare from my dad.

"No Spencer likes Ashley not Aiden. But it's okay I told her to leave my girl alone." The whole table looked in the direction of the person who said the previous statement. Kenzie in return

just shrugged then went back to eating her pie, _from the mouth of babies_.

"This pie is really good Paula." I smiled at Andria who tried to change the subject her daughter brought up.

"Thanks." My mother said before excusing herself. Everyone else at the table looked towards me, even my mother's mom.

I got up and followed my mom to the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Not now Spencer. I mean can't we have one day without bringing this up."

Was she serious?Can't we have one day without bringing up the fact that her daughter was gay?

I didn't know it was a topic that could be brought up at certain times.

"So now my life isn't even important enough to talk about?" _I mean come on here._

"That's not it Spencer. I love you I really do, but this thing you are doing now is not right and it's not you.

This Ashley that has you all over these magazines is not right for you." _I know she _

_was not talking about something she didn't even know about._

"Don't you dare talk about Ashley, you don't even know her." She smirked at me before continuing.

"She's gay that's enough to know about her. Don't really believe that this can last it's just an experiment for her and you." _Experiment, really?_

"What me and Ashley have is real, not some experiment as you put it. We love each other. I mean God even Kenzie can see it and she's six."

"Don't bring God into your mess." _Is that really all she heard?_

"Whatever mom, I'm so tired of pretending for you. I'm so tired of being hated by you. I am so tired of the way you treat me. Today

is Thanksgiving and I can say that I am thankful that I no longer have a bitch as a mother."

I stared at her for a moment before walking through the kitchen and out the living room door.


	15. Where's Spencer?

_Okay so as you see I am slowing down with the updates at the moment I have so many things on my plate. _

_I will try to write come chapters this weekend to update next week but this is the last update until next week._

**Chapter 14 Ashley's POV**

Fucking Thanksgiving Rocks!

I was able to eat all the food I wanted and not have to worry about my diet.

_Aww food, I love food._

Now I understand why people had so much food in their carts.

I laid back on the couch content and full.

My parents and sister had gone out to visit some friends and I decided that I would rest here, not wanting to be recognized by anyone.

I was enjoying my fame free day.

I could hear my phone going off in the distance but was too lazy and full to get it.

_Good it stopped!_

Right when I was about to take a nap it rang again.

"This better be fucking important." I got up from my comfy position and made my way towards my cell phone. _Spencer. _Now that was fucking important.

"Hey Spencer." Yep I am smiling just the thought of talking to her makes me smile.

"Actually it's Andria, Spencer's aunt. She left her phone here."

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"Spencer's missing." _Missing?_ How can she be missing? It's Thanksgiving people are not suppose to be missing and especially people like Spencer, my Spencer.

"How?"

"She got into a fight with her bitch for a mother and stormed out. That was about 5 hours ago. I've been everywhere. I was just wondering if she found a way to contact you."

"No, what was the fight about." The other end was quiet for a long time so I asked again.

"You, but not really just you but her choice of partners in general."

How could her mother bring that up on Thanksgiving?

I mean what did she said, _I'm Thankful my daughter might change her mind about being gay._

"But I have to go if she didn't call you then I don't know where to look."

"Call me as soon as you hear from her." She agreed before hanging up.

Spencer is missing, my Spencer is missing because of her fucking mother. I couldn't even get in touch with her because she didn't have her phone on her and then I am thousands of miles away. I couldn't possible get a plane out of here on this day.

What was I suppose to do, just sit back and wait?

That's not one of my moves. I mean where would she go?

She talked about the park, she talked about her friend Stacy, she talked about her dad, she talked about….

"Aiden!" She had to be at Aiden's I mean why would she go to Stacy's and I knew they checked at the park. Fuck who had Aiden's number? I dialed the only number I could think of .

"Ashley, its Thanksgiving."

"Get over it Melissa, what's Aiden's number?"

"Why?"

"Spencer's missing and he might know where she is at." Melissa stopped with the smart remarks and told me to hold on. I knew she would have it. I saw them hanging out with some of her other friends one night on campus.

"Its 555-720-8679. Call me if you find Spencer." I promised that I would before hanging up the phone. _Please let Spencer be there._

"Hello?"

"Aiden, where's Spencer?"

*******************Spencer's POV********************************

I really don't know how I ended up coming to Aiden's. I mean we weren't the best of friends, but he was the only one I had to turn to at the moment.

After running out of my house without my cell phone I walked around trying to cool off for about an hour before deciding to head to Aiden's house.

I had been here since then. His house was full of people so adding one more didn't seem too bad.

Aiden could tell I looked upset and I just told him to forget about it and he didn't push the subject, which I was grateful for.

I watched from the couch as he talked on the phone before looking over at me. He mouthed Ashley before shrugging his shoulders. 

_How did Ashley know I was here?_ I grabbed the phone and excused myself from the group taking the call in the bathroom.

"Ash?" I heard her sigh before speaking.

"Oh my god, Spencer I was so worried."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay baby it's just when I heard you had been missing for a couple of hours I freaked. I called Melissa just to check and see if you were at Aiden's. I'm sorry I can't be there for you."

"No it's fine Ashley. I'm sorry I had you worried I just couldn't be around my mother. I hate her." I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I listened to Ashley.

"I know Spencer. I know. Look I will try and come back early"

"No Ashley it's really fine. I'm just going to call Andria later to come pick me up. After a talk with her and my dad I will be fine. Really."

"But it should be me that you go to, not Aiden. I should be there."

She sounded like she was jealous, but I could not tell for sure.

"Really it's fine you will be here soon." We continued to talk for a little while longer before I told Ashley I needed to call Andria.

"I love you Spencer so much."

"I love you too Ashley" I hung up the phone and just stared at it.

_Welcome to a day in the life of Spencer Carlin._

*****************************************************

Okay that is it for now. I just wanted to finish up with where the other chapter left off before taking a break for the weekend. Another post will be up next week.


	16. Welcome Back!

_Okay so here is the next chapter. I have the next few chapters written but have a hard time posting because I am either in class all day or studying between hours of work. So I am on break right now from studying and wanted to get at least this one up. Also did not edit yet. Sorry about all this. I really love where this story is suppose to go and want to finish but life is crazy for the next few months. So enjoy and I will edit and update the next one soon I hope._

**Chapter 15 Spencer's POV**

I looked down at my watch for the tenth time since I got to the Lexington Airport. Ashley's plane was suppose to land about ten minutes ago and I had yet to see her walk towards

baggage claim. Ever since September 11th people had to pick up their loved ones at baggage claim meaning no more watching your lover walk through the terminal door. Nope those long

hellos had to happen at Baggage claim while you set and waiting for those bags that you hoped made it with you to your destination. I look up when I noticed that more people where

walking towards the baggage claim area. The area was not that big, really there were only two or three baggage areas so I knew that I should have seen Ashley from my spot by now. I

was so nervous. It had only been a week but I found myself asking Melissa and Kyla for help on what to wear. I even drove extra slow in Ashley's car, one because I was nervous and two

because if anything happened to it she would kill me. I think the only reason I was allowed to drive her baby was because she preferred seeing my face at the airport over Melissa's. I

smiled to myself when I thought about reasons she would enjoy seeing me over her dear friend. Other then the fact that we actually got alone it also gave us more time to make kisses

faces. _Gosh now I sound like my grandparents._ I cleared my thoughts and looked up just in time to see some people walking towards us in shorts. They just had to be California people who

else would wear shorts when it is close to winter outside. I held back a laugh as I saw Ashley walking towards me smiling. I smiled back before looking her over. She had on her lucky cap

and sunglasses as well as an I heart Ashley t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she looked breath taking. She stopped in front of me tilted her head to the side smiling. My smile grew before I

pulled her into me for a long awaited hug.

"I missed you Spencer."

"Me too Ashley. Me too." She pulled back to look at me before leaning in for a short kiss.

"There will be more of that later, but I don't want to kill the old lady over there." I turned to find myself looking directly at an older woman with a frown on her face. _Some things never change._

_********************************************_

After getting Ashley's luggage we went to a small diner close to campus for lunch before going back to her apartment to be alone. Something I had wanted to do since picking her up from

the airport. I went to sit on the couch while Ashley looked around to see if her roommate was anywhere in the apartment.

"Alone?" Ashley nodded her head while walking over to me to take a sit on the couch and pulling me into her.

"You feel so good Spencer." I leaned farther into her. I had been craving her touch since the last time I was near her. "How are things at home?"

"Everything is fine, I guess. I mean you know about the stuff with my mom." I felt her nod. After I ran away that night I went back to talk with my dad which made me feel better to know

that one of my parents accepted me. My mother had pretty much ignored me since our falling out. She didn't even say bye when I was getting ready to come back to school with Aiden. But

that was her problem not mines. She would miss out on more than I would because I still had people around me that loved me for me.

"Penny for your thought?" Ashley said catching my attention. I pulled away from her warmth and smiled down at her. I was about to respond when she licked her lips and gave me that

nose crinkling smile. That shit does things to me and I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I leaned down and placed my lips on her. The kiss was soft and sweet but quickly became rough and wanting. She wanted me in the same way I wanted her and that alone made my

heart jump. I felt her push me back towards the couch as she followed her lips never leaving mines. I pulled her down farther into me and heard her moan causing me to moan in

response. I was not sure if this was the right moment, but I was sure that this was the moment. Ashley had meant the world to me and I had a feeling that I meant just as much to her.

My feeling was reassured when she pulled back to see if I was sure. My only response was a nod before she pulled me up and led me to towards her door. Once the door closed our

relationship changed forever. Things that I had never imagined feeling, I felt. Touches that only I could dream about was lived. Ashley and Spencer became one.

**********************************Ashley's POV**************************

Put this in your magazines, _Ashley and Spencer did it! _Okay that was a joke, but I am so happy right now I am actually doing a happy dance in my head. Spencer Carlin at this moment was

wrapped in a sheet with me with nothing on. We had fallen asleep after getting to know each other in ways that no one else knew us. I mean I had been with other girls but not in this

way, I had never really been in love. I looked down at the girl who had claimed my breast as her pillow and smiled. _I was in love. _She looked so sexy with that after sex glow. I just wanted

to capture this moment forever. I crawled from under her and walked towards my desk to grab my camera.

"You wouldn't?" I jumped when I noticed Spencer looking sleepily at me with the camera in my hand.

"I wanted to remember this moment." I walked towards her with the camera which caused her to hide under my sheets. She is too adorable.

"Come on Ashley this is not a camera moment." I laughed while placing the camera back on the desk and getting in bed pulling her to me.

"Fine be that way." I pulled her in for a quick kiss before telling her I loved her, she did the same and crawled into me before slowly drifting off to sleep. _Gosh I love her._

**********************************************

I am not really a Spencer and Ashley sex scene writer, so I left that for you to imagine. Okay so I have a lot of ground to cover so the chapters might skip around some. It will not be day

to day anymore.


	17. Truth or Dare Anyone?

**I suck I know. I really want to be writing but I do not have the time. My uncle passed this recently and I have been helping my family with that and then am running behind on my business. So the writing might be far in between for a while but when I get back on track the chapters will be coming back to back again. This is a chapter that was saved on my computer and I forgot to post it.**

**Chapter 16 Melissa's POV**

"All I need in this life of sin is me and boyfriend." Shit that girl got me seeing Beyonce now. I need to find a new roommate, one that was not always happy or always kissing on her

girlfriend. Ever since they got it on two weeks ago they have either been here or at Ashley's getting it on some more. I mean dang they need to take a break from that sex and shit. But

really what would I do with a new roommate I was use to Spencer and didn't have the time to ring in another one and plus Spashley was so cute. _Do not tell them I said that or I will kill _

_you. I would hunt you down by your fanfiction name and get at you._ But really they are the cutest couple. If I was into that lesbian stuff I would give Ashley a run for her money. Spencer

would be the best girlfriend ever, she sweet, she listens and she is sexy as hell. That's probably why Ashley is always here afraid Carmen will get her paws on her prize. We all knew

Carmen was after Spencer, everyone but Spencer saw it. Fuck why am I talking about those two when I should be sitting her studying. Oh yea because those two are at this very moment

kissing and giggling over on Spencer's bed. I mean get a room already I got to past this test.

"Okay I thought this was a study group." I looked around at everyone with a book in there hands except for those kissing too. Kyla looked up from her book and smiled towards the

kissing couple, _she's real cute._

"Leave them alone Mel, their cute and in love." Okay take back that cute statement, she sided with them against me.

I really need to hang out with my other friends. Like don't get me wrong Spencer was like a sister to me and well Ashley kept me entertained, but since being around them things are

starting to change. I am becoming nicer and it scares me. _Lol you thought I was going to say something else didn't you._

"Really Melissa leave us alone and study you need to pass."

"Shut up Ash not all us of can be nerds." She flipped me off which caused me to laugh, _good times._

*********************************Ashley's POV*******************************

"Truth or Dare?" We were suppose to be studying but Melissa got bored and thought of this game. I mean who else would have us playing truth or dare. I had other games I would like to

be playing with Spencer, games that did not require other people to be around.

"Truth." I said which caused Kyla to think for minute. Gosh when would this game end. I mean we had already watched Melissa strip, Kyla kiss Melissa, Spencer kiss me, and now I had to

do whatever Kyla said.

"So Ashley what are your plans with our Spencer." Melissa rolled her eyes and Carmen frown both causing me to smirk.

"Well as soon as this study session is over I plan on…"

"Ashley!" Spencer hit my arm trying to hide a blush. I smiled and sat back against her bed pulling her in between my legs.

"Okay enough of the Ashley and Spencer sex talk. It's my turn." I smirked at my favorite girl, Melissa before sitting back to think of a question.

"Okay Mel truth or dare."

"Nothing scares me, dare." Nothing scared her? Good because I had the perfect dare for her.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in here." I noticed the look on everyone's face. Chelsea and Carmen laughed, Spencer looked back at me shocked, Kyla looked away shyly, and Melissa

just smirked before crawling towards me. Yep I knew she was into me. I had to admit I am the hottest girl here. I tried to focus on Melissa's actions but looked away quickly to notice the

frown now placed on Kyla's face, I knew she liked her. When I looked back towards Melissa ready for my kiss I noticed that her lips were now planted on Spencer's. MY SPENCER! I pushed

her back when the kiss went on longer then a second.

"Okay someone give me that dare next. I have been dying to kiss Spencer." We all turned to find Carmen smirking at us.

"Hey!" Melissa crawled back towards her sit smiling while Spencer looked away blushing. Did she really just kiss my girlfriend? _I hate this game._

"What you said the hottest girl here."

"But not my hot girl."

"Okay someone give me that dare next. I have been dying to kiss Spencer." We all turned to find Carmen smirking at us. _Okay I really hate this game._

_*************************************_

This is a filler chapter there will be a couple of those then some that are long. I should be back on a roll soon. Like I said this month has been crazy and I really need to focus on my radio station. I have had a lot of advertising offers and stuff come in and need to get down to handling business. If you are not busy listen to me live on Thursday at 7pm Est only on


	18. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

**Sorry I have not been updating as much. I am still working on it, but also been preparing to move. But there will be another update today**

Chapter 17 Spencer's POV

"So I heard someone in this room aced all their exams." I called as I walked into Ashley's apartment. She walked over to me with a big smile on her sexy face.

"That someone would be me." She leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug._ Aww my girl could be so sweet_. "So to what do I owe this honor?" I walked towards the couch to

take a sit.

"Well as much as I would want this moment to be a happy moment. It's not. I am actually heading home tonight with Aiden." Oh yeah Aiden and I had been getting closer. I mean he was

a great friend to have. He listened to me when I had problems with my mom or even when Ashley and I were upset with each other. Plus it didn't really hurt that he put up with Ashley's

meanness, she still thought the guy had a thing for me.

"Spencer!? You are riding with him unsupervised?" _Unsupervised?_

"Umm correct me if I am wrong. Aiden is a guy and I am a girl who happens to like girls. What is the problem with us riding together? I mean it would be much more likely for me to sleep

with Melissa."

"Okay please spare me the images Spence." I had to admit Ashley could be really hot when she was jealous. I mean look how hot she is standing there pouting. It makes me want her

even more.

"Spencer stop looking at me like that I am not a piece of meat. I'm a girl damnit!" Okay has someone been watching a little too much Kat Williams?

"Come on Ashley I mean I am leaving in like two hours for one whole month doesn't it make you want to enjoy this moment." I watched as her eyes looked to be considering the offer then

I watched as her eyes called me over. I didn't disappoint. I never disappointed.

I found myself wrapped in Ashley's arms on the couch, me on the bottom her on the top. What was it with her and topping me. I wonder what the position is like up there. I smiled to

myself with the thoughts that ran through my head; I would really have to try that top thing soon.

"Spencer my room now!" She got up off of me and practically dragged me towards her room before slamming the door. The door, now that is a nice place for you to wait. I never like to

share what happens when the door closes. I'm lady damnit!

****************************************

"I am really going to miss you Spencer." Melissa threw my bag in Aiden's car and hugged me. It was that time when we all had to say good bye for the first time. What made it so hard

was that this was the first time we all had to say goodbye for such a long period of time. I was the first one leaving so I was the first one to say goodbye. The rest would be leaving in the

morning.

I said goodbye to Melissa again before turning towards Ashley who did not look to happy that this was our last time together for a while. I was not that happy about the situation either,

but what else could I do. We both had families that we had to get back to. I just wish we could at least be on the same side of the map.

"Ashley you have to say bye to me." She frowned while looking at me.

"I will never say good bye to you Spencer. You and me forever."

"Until the end of time." I leaned into her until our foreheads touched. We just stood there looking at each other each shedding tears until our friends pulled us apart and I headed to Ohio

with Aiden and Ashley headed to her part of the world.

It was about an hour or so later when I felt my phone vibrate.

**You will always have my heart-**

********************************************************

Okay so that is a short Chapter the rest of the chapters will be short. But there might be some longer one's. But I am back for a while. Enjoy the updates.


	19. Holiday Blues

So here is Chapter 18. Not sure when the next one will be out but I am writing them at this moment. I seem to have a little break today.

**Chapter 18 Ashley**

Great a whole month back in LA. A whole month of signing autographs and being in the studio. I just wanted to be back in the arms of the one I loved. I so wish we could spend the

holiday together. Here it is going on two weeks. Three days before Christmas and we had yet to speak to each other more than a 20 minutes or so a day. She was once again busy with

family and I was once again busy with my career.

"Come on Ashley snap out of it."

"Whatever Kali?"

"I mean you are only, what, 19? You are acting like your heart was just broken."

"Not broken but stretched really far like many states apart." Kali looked at me seriously before busting out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh what has this girl done to you? 'Stretched many states,' that is a good one sis." I threw a pillow towards her before flipping her off.

"No seriously Ashley if it is that serious then why don't you go to her. I mean spend the holiday with her. Mom and Dad would not mind a bit. They hate seeing you like this." Oh believe me

I have thought of going to be with her many times over the weeks but what would her mother think or how would that effect Spencer's relationship with her family?

I was not ready to be in a situation like that.

"I can't her mom hates me."

"So?"

"So? So, I can't do that to Spence and her family during the holiday."

"Believe me if you are like this then I bet Spencer is like this. She would be thrilled if you surprised her with a visit."

"Fine I will think about it, let's just change the sub…." I felt my phone vibrate. "It's Spencer, see ya." I stood up to run upstairs. "Hey Spence."

"Hey baby." She sounds so sexy right now. I wonder what she is doing. "I'm in my room laying down in bed and wanted to talk to you."

"Laying in bed doing what?" Okay maybe right now was not the time for phone sex but hey it's been two weeks and I was only 19.

"Umm right at this moment I am laying in bed thinking about you and the things you do to me."

"What do I do to you Spencer?"

"Well right before I left you did plenty of things."

"Like?"

"Ash……….." She was so sweet.

"Sorry babe. I miss you."

"I miss you to Ash, so bad. Really bad. I don't like being away from you."

"I hate it too."

"So let's not do it again. Deal?"

"Deal." We both knew that was not a deal we could keep. This was just a part of college. A part that we would have to get use to.

"So what have you been up to Ashley? Any studio time?"

"Yea actually I was at the studio all day today. I just got back about an hour ago. I was going to call you but I knew it was getting late and you had plans with your family tomorrow."

"No babe, it's fine I figured. That's why I called you."

"Great. So what have you been up to?"

"Just hanging with Mandy, Aiden's friend."

"That's great." Okay so everyone knew I was a complete jealous fool over Spencer. It's not that I didn't trust her it was just that I wanted all her free time. Free time that I couldn't have

because I was in LA.

"Actually we are suppose to get together tomorrow to go shopping. Mandy is having a hard time getting the attention of someone she likes." _That someone better not be Spencer._

"Is Mandy gay?" I heard Spencer laugh in my ear. Was it me or did I just miss the joke?

"Mandy is as straight as they come. That someone she likes is Aiden." Great! Now this was really great if Aiden was attached he could leave my girl alone.

"Great! That is great if there is anything I can do to help those two find love please count me in." Spencer laughed into the phone causing me to laugh as well. We both knew that I was

full of jealousy.

"But really Ashley I need to go family day tomorrow." _No it is too soon_

"Oh okay. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"Same here. I love you always." I laid there just thinking, after Spencer hung up the phone.

I could not go another two weeks without being around Spencer. Something had to be done.

************************************************

There you have it. Hope you all are still enjoying.


	20. Suprise Suprise!

So here is Chapter 19. Now this is really the last one I have written at the moment not sure when the next one will be out but I don't think it will be soon. I have like a paragraph of that one written. Enjoy this one.

**Chapter 19**

What is it with family in the holidays? I mean we all get together and pretend that everything is perfect. No one talked about the fact that my mother hated me or the fact that I was stuck

here pretending to be loved when I could be in the arms of someone who really loved me. I mean at this moment I am stuck at the airport helping my parents pick up relatives for the

great Carlin Christmas.

"Cheer up Spencer." I looked up at my aunt and gave her a quick fake smile. "You can do better than that no one likes a Christmas Scrooge." No it wasn't that I didn't like Christmas it was

just that I didn't like being home when my heart was across the country. I mean like at this moment I am standing here waiting and I swear I saw Ashley enter the airport. See what love

does? It plays tricks on your mind.

"No Andria I am fine. Really I'm just fine." I really just needed to talk to Ashley. I flipped my phone open and pressed 2.

"Hi you have reached Ashley…." Straight to voicemail, that never happens. Where is my girl!?

************************Ashley***************************

So I just arrived in nowhere Ohio and do not know what my first move will be. I mean I don't even know where Spencer lives. I could always make a few calls and find out, but then

everyone would know where I was. So that leaves me here at the airport with nowhere to go.

" Hey." I looked down to see a little cute girl talking to me. I knew I should of wore something more than this hoodie.

"Umm hi."

"You're Ashley right?"

"Yep and you are?" She smiled before wrapped her small arms around me. Where is this girl's mother?

"Are you here to see me?" Okay where is this girl's mother?

"Umm should I be." The little girl was about to respond when someone walked over towards her.

"Mackenzie please do not run off your mother will kill me."

"Sorry Uncle Arthur." Oh my gosh I was standing in front of Spencer's family. This had to be fate.

*****************************Spencer***********************

So we had picked up my Dad's cousins and their kids and now we were ready to head home, but Dad and Kenzie were not back from getting her ice cream.

"Spencer if we weren't cousins would you do me?" That would be my 18 year old second cousin Jason.

"I don't do guys."

"You are no fun, but can I watch you do Ashley Davies?" I laughed before punching him in the arm. Believe me he was an innocent jerk.

"Look who we found?" I looked towards my dad as he stepped aside and my heart stopped. There holding hands with Kenzie, was my Ashley.

"Oh my gosh!" I wanted to move towards her but all I could do was stand there and shed tears. I just stood there and watched as she walked closer to me and pulled me into her arms.

"Ashley?" I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear before pulling back. I still couldn't believe that Ashley was standing there.

"Did you plan this dad?"

"Actually Kenzie ran into her and turns out Ashley here came to surprise you." I looked up at the smiling Ashley as she mouthed surprise.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Great cousin Jason.

*******************************

This is a very short update. Sorry about that. It is just so much more to write before I get to the real point of the story. I will try to write during my little free time.


	21. Kiss Me Now!

**Wow I am another Chapter. I got all the reviews and here is another chapter to help you alone. This story will be finished just not sure when because of all the school work and stuff.**

**Chapter 20 Kiss Me Now!**

"So are you two going to kiss?" I looked over at cousin Jason as his dad hit him upside the head causing everyone to laugh.

Gosh Ashley was here! I just couldn't believe it.

My Ashley.

"Spence…baby I missed you so much." I smiled up at her and pulled her in for a quick hug before reaching over and punching Jason in the arm again.

I didn't forget want the perve said.

"Man I thought you would be a little nicer with your girl here and all." Ashley laughed at Jason before blushing uncontrollable.

"So I'm your girl?" She whispered in my ear causing me to blush as well.

"Okay love birds I think it is about time we got out of here." My dad walked over to grab Ashley's bag before winking at me. I grabbed Ashley's hand and we were on our way. I still couldn't believe Ashley was here.

****************************************Ashley***************************

This was easier then I planned. Who would of thought Spencer would be at the airport? Man, I feel so much better. Here I am sitting next to her in the car instead of thousands of miles away. It didn't even matter that I would have to deal with her mother. Spencer was worth it. Her happiness was worth it.

"So Ashley any juicy stories on Spencer here." I smiled up at her aunt, who was beyond cool. Sort of reminding me of my sister.

"Well there are a few...like the time Spe…" Spencer hit my arm shutting me up causing Andria to laugh.

"Those stories will stay between us." Well when my woman speaks she speaks.

*************************Spencer POV******************************

No matter what this was going to be the best Christmas ever. That was all I could say as I watched my mother interact with Ashley.

It was not the real interaction but the fake one she put on for the family. You know the half smile and the quick walk away to the kitchen, yea that's the one.

But who cares Ashley was here and my mother could stick it up her ass.

_Did I say that?_

_Gosh Ashley really was having an effect on me._

"Yea Spence I am." Did I say that out loud? I looked over towards Ashley who was smiling. "I can read your thoughts babe."

"Whatever." Ashley was here for Christmas!

"So Ashley, tell us about yourself?"

We were all sitting around my living room enjoying the quiet before the storm, my mom was still in the kitchen. It was just Andria, Kenzie, my dad, Ashley, and my dad's cousin and his son

Jason. My mom's side of the family would be here tomorrow to celebrate Christmas Eve.

"Well I'm surprise Miss Carlin here hasn't filled you all in with her Wikipedia version of my life." She smiled over towards me, who was sitting by Andria because Kenzie and Jason took the

couch with Ashley. Competition? Everyone else in the room laughed. "But really, nothing much to tell. I have an older sister, Kali, who is my rock and best friend. My parents are my number

one and I love them dearly. Umm…I'm in school for music now and I have some really cool friends."

"That's good Ashley…really good." That's my dad, always the nice parent. Ashley blushed at his comment then turned towards Kenzie who was hanging on her every word.

"So you are the one I talked to on the phone?"

"Yep that's me. Spencer let me speak."

"Yes she did. That was like the best conversation ever. You really helped my ego there." Kenzie smiled at Ashley before running over to sit with her mom. I guess the kid wasn't use to so

much attention from her hero. But with her exit, it left a open position next to Ashley who was looking at me than the couch closely.

"Spencer go sit with your girl," was whispered in my ear by my lovely aunt before I got up and took the seat.

"I missed you." Ashley leaned over and whispered in my ear when she thought the attention was off of her, but what she didn't realize was that in this family the attention would never be

off of her.

"Spencer's in love!" Thank you auntie

"Shut up Dria!" Why did my grandparents want more kids? Oh yea Papa couldn't keep it in the pants. Okay gross image there.

"Whatever niece? You know it's true."

Okay, did she miss the memo? My mother does not like me being gay and that hateful mother is sitting a few feet away in the kitchen. Kill me now.

"Leave her alone Andria." Thanks daddy. I smiled at my dad before sticking my tongue out at Andria. Okay, I was still a kid but who cared.

"I know other things you could do with that tongue, Spence." _Tongue back in._

"Andria!"

"What?!" She was now smiling looking over towards my dad. Poor Ashley was about to fall off the couch in laughter. I didn't see the joke. I could off swore I heard my mom's heart stop in

the kitchen.

"On that note I think I'll head to my room." I stood up without looking towards anyone. As soon as I was out of sight it seemed that the laughter got louder.

_Oh so they laugh at my embarrassment._

* * *

"Spencer?" I looked over towards the door from my bed which I was currently laying on, to see Ashley standing at the door. It was about 30 minutes after I came up here.

"Took you long enough." She walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"I mean this is your family's home. I wasn't sure if I was allowed up here until your dad said it was okay after you didn't come back." She was still standing there looking at me in front of the closed door.

"I mean you can come closer Ashley. I don't bite."

"Not what I remember Spence." Ashley came over pushing me farther up the bed before straddling me. "I missed you so much baby…. So…. so much." She leaned down capturing my lips

between hers. "I've been thinking about you like crazy." I pulled her farther into me needing the words to stop and the kissing to continue.

I'm not sure how long we were kissing but I knew it was getting heated because when Ashley pulled back my hands were in the process of pulling her shirt over her head.

"This would be great babe, but not sure this is the right place for this. Not trying to get killed tonight." I was not sure I heard everything she was saying because my mind was still focused on getting her on her back.

"What?"

"Not now baby… but definitely later. We have time I'm not going anywhere." She pushed herself up and off of me before fixing her clothing and giving me a quick kiss. "Anyway I still need

to make reservations at whatever place you have to stay here."

"Why? Aren't you staying here with me?"

"Not sure that's a good idea. I want to do so many things to your body right now, but not sure if we can do those things under this roof. Not sure it is even right to think those things here."

"Oh." She pulled me up and into her placing those sexy lips of hers onto my not so sexy lips.

"Don't worry baby I'm not going to be far. You're my Christmas present to myself. So I cancelled some things and I am spending the rest of the holiday with you." I jumped into her arms securing my legs around her waist.

"Thank you, thank you. Best Christmas ever."

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

Surprise Surprise! I am back. Not sure how long but I have a little break from school at the moment and was thinking about this story and getting


	22. Paula Vs Ashley

**Ashley's POV**

_Who's happy? _

_Spencer is happy and that is all that matters._

Or that is what I thought until I actually had to spend some time with her mom. Can someone say Bitch? I can. She is a B-I-T-C-H Bitch! And I am not in the wrong here. If you think so just

watch what happened...

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and we were at the Carlin's for their family pre-Christmas dinner. Their tradition, not mines. I mean my family eats enough on Christmas, we really don't need a pre

dinner in order to be prepared, but whatever. Spencer was going to be there so that was all that mattered.

So I was at my hotel getting dressed. Oh yea, I found a hotel in the downtown area of their city and was able to actually stay there after talking Spencer down she was suppose to spend

Christmas Eve with me so we could have our own pre-dinner, if you get the drift.

_Don't get the drift? _

Let's just say Spencer was the turkey and I was the guest.

_What!? You asked._

Back to my story.

So I was getting ready for this get together and also ordering a few things for the after party. I was in a happy mood even if I missed my family, but as an artist I was use to missing some

events with them, it was a part of the job.

On the way over to Spencer's house I thought I would be the nice hot lady that I am and get all the women, six, flowers. I was really trying to get everyone to like me because they meant

so much to Spencer and she meant so much to me. So flowers in hand after looking hours for stupid flowers. I have on a pair of simple black slacks and a cream sweater, trying to make a

good impression here.

"Ashley!" As soon as I pulled into the driveway. Spencer's cousin Makenzie came out to greet me. Not the girl I was looking for but she would do.

"Hey there Mac." I leaned down to give her a hug and her flowers.

"Thank you Ashley. You look pretty." Man this kids was making me blush.

"You look pretty yourself." She took my free hand and walked me into the house where Spencer's family was waiting.

I didn't see Spencer when I walked in, but I did see her crazy cool aunt. I mean that tongue joke, classic.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey Andria, these are for you."

"Wow trying to make an impression I see."

"Yea I need all the help I can get being I'm a girl and not a nice young man."

"Yep with Paula and her mom not so sure flowers are enough, but the Carlins love you."

"Thanks I need that."

"Hey sexy." I smiled and leaned back into the arms that were currently wrapped around my waist. "Flowers?"

I turned around and gave Spencer the bouquet of red and white roses. "Eternal Love."

"Aww thanks baby. I love you too." She leaned in to give me a quick kiss before excusing us to introduce me to the rest of the clan. "Calm down Ashley. Oh and you look nice."

"Thanks, you too." But, really she looked beyond hot. She was wearing a simple winter black dress that clung to her in all the right places. She also wore a Santa hat on her head which would come in handle later. My girl was looking good. We looked good together. Fuck everything else.

"So grandma Carlin this here is Ashley." I smiled towards Spencer's grandmother who in turn pulled me in for a hug.

"Yes we have heard all about you. Not from Spencer here, but from our Kenzie."

"Oh. She's a great kid."

"And you are making her year."

"And mines grandma." Spencer winked at me before smiling towards her grandmother.

"Umm these are for you ."

"Thank you dear. Yep Spencer she is a keeper." I smiled at Spencer and her grandmother. We were already good friends. Now two other women to win over.

"Well we will talk later I think you still need to meet Paula's mother."

Spencer pulled me towards the kitchen. What is with those women and kitchens? Like gay people couldn't go there too. They felt if they hide in the kitchen they were safe. Well here we come.

"Ashley this is my grandma De'Courta."

"Hello ma'am these are for you." She smiled down at the flowers before taking them then looking back at me.

"Yes, thank you. You must be the friend from college."

"Umm yes ma'am that's me."

"So no family this Christmas."

"No ma'am I wanted to spend some time with Spencer here."

"That's nice dear." Wow not as bad as I thought. "So what does your family do dear?"

"My dad owns a music store and my mom was an interior designer but now she is more like my manager, I guess."

"Manger?"

"I'm a music artist." Wow I never had to explain what I did to anyone, they just knew.

"That's nice dear."

"I guess." We were busy just staring at each other until Spencer's mom walked over. "Umm Mrs. Carlin these are for you." She looked at the flowers before taking them and nodding.

" Yes Paula, Spencer's friend here is a music artist. What type of music again Ashley?"

"Pop rock."

"Not sure what that is."

"I have some of her music if you would like grandma"

"That would be nice."

"I know what type of music she does mom."

Okay, so if you think Paula doesn't like me raise your hands?

Both of my hands are up at this moment, well in my head.

"Well umm yea." I looked at Spencer asking for an escape with my eyes.

"So we are going to go talk with everyone else. Ashley really just wanted to give you two those."

"Thank you again Ashley."

"No problem Ms. De'Courta."

* * *

So that was not it. That was not the reason Paula was a Bitch. maybe she was a little rude there but no bitchy. Now on to the moment.....

I was able to stay away from Paula for the rest of the day until dinner when we learned that there would be more guest. Umm who could it be none other than, Aiden and his parents.

So now I had to deal with this shit.

"This is about to be entertaining." Did I ever tell you I love Spencer's aunt?

"Andria!" I heard grandma Carlin say in a hushed voice.

"Hey everyone this is Aiden Spencer's friend from college and his parents, the Dennisons. I invited them for dinner." Everyone waved and they took their sits, Aiden on the other side of Spencer.

"Wow Spencer has made a lot of friends at school." Thank you Jason for your few unneeded words.

"So Spencer how long have you and Aiden here been an item?"

_What?_

Spencer and Aiden was nowhere near an item. To me they were barely friends. Just someone that gave her rides when I was not around. Spencer and Aiden please! Spencer was mines and always would be.

You could hear hushed laughing around the table from everyone but Aiden, his parents, Paula and her mom and of course me. Even Spencer was laughing before I hit her in the arm. This was no laughing matter.

"Spencer and Aiden are not…."

"Sure when they started dating." Shut the fuck up Paula. She didn't even let me finish my statement. "It was something that developed." Fuck her. At least the laughing stopped and from the look on Spencer's face I don't think she was going to be in help in fixing this. No wonder her grandmother called us friends.

"Spencer…you didn't tell her." I tried to whisper in her ear. She looked at me then her mom and then everyone else at the table, then me again.

"Yea I did. She was here for the last blow up." Well does her grandmother have amnesia or something?

"What is that dear?"

"Grandma I'm not sure where you got your information," Paula! "but Aiden and I are not…"

"Spencer this is not the time."

"Whatever mom. Aiden and I are not dating. Ashley and I are." _Take that Paula!_

That shut grandma up because she was now looking angrily at her daughter.

"Sorry Spencer I guess I was misinformed."

"No it's fine." Okay has this table got quit or what.

"Well I'm dating Ashley too. She gave me flowers." The whole table turned to look at Makenzie before bursting into laughter again.

"She gave me flowers too, wow Ashley you get around."

"Yes, she does get around." Okay so that was not friendly at all. How dare she?

"Mom not now, please."

"No Spencer if you plan to live your life like this then we should all know who you are living it with. So Ashley how long does Spencer have before you move on to the next best thing?"

"Mom!"

"No Spencer…it's fine." I squeezed her hand before turning my glare towards her mother. "If you must know , I said because I was taught to respect others something you yourself have not even started to learn or you would not be disrespecting your daughter or the rest of your family. But, if you really care to know. Spencer has forever because that is what I plan to have with her, forever. I am not sure what you think you know about me, but whatever it is, is wrong. Magazines are not always true, you should learn that."

"Are you really going to sit in my house and talk to me like that?"

"Okay, wait!" Everyone turned towards Andria, "If this is about to turn into a war can we please get out desert so I can enjoy myself?"

"Shut up Dria!"

"Fine, family!"

"Ashley I want you out of my house. No one talks to me that way."

"Fine." I stood up to leave but was pulled back down by Spencer.

"You don't have to leave Ashley. This is not your fault…" She turned to her mother. "This is all your fault, so if you want someone to leave than you do it. Ashley has been nothing but nice to you and everyone else in here, besides Aiden, but that's another story. She is trying and I think she is doing a good job but if that is how you are going to react you leave because you are the only bitch at this table." Umm horny much? Okay sorry but angry Spencer is a sexy Spencer.

"Spencer that's enough."

"No dad tell her that. I sit here day after day taking her shit and no one says anything, but I finally tell her where to stick it and I should be quiet. No tell her that's enough, tell her to respect her daughter, tell her something, but please don't sit here and tell me anything."

"Spencer it's okay," I grabbed her hand under the table to calm her. "I'm fine."

"No Ashley it's not okay. I give up. No more chances. This mother daughter relationship is over." With that she got up and excused herself. Okay she didn't excuse herself she just left. I was going to follow, but Andria stopped me and she went instead.

"See what you did?" Is she seriously sitting here blaming this on me?

"Me? I didn't do anything but love Spencer unconditionally. That is what you do when you really care about someone you do it unconditionally. This is all on you this time . You will

have to live with the fact your daughter gave up on you and your acceptance. You will have to deal with the fact that you will never have a relationship with your daughter. Spencer and I

will be together forever, but what about Spencer and yourself. If you don't come around then that's it for you. That is all on you. So stop pointing fingers outward and point it towards

yourself because the only one to blame here is you." With that I did excuse myself from the table and apologized to everyone there for the outburst, but surprisingly they were all find with

it. I guess it happens here often.

* * *

And that is why Paula is a Bitch because not only did Spencer walk out, but she didn't even come back to the hotel with me instead she spent the night with Andria saying she needed

some time alone and that she did not blame me, but that still didn't make all this suck. Paula was a bitch!


	23. Sometimes Love Is All That Matters

So it has been forever and I actually have this story done, almost. It is just that the I skipped three chapters and started on the final 10. Now the chapters after this has to be written to get to the last ten. With a email from mb168, hopefully, I can be motivated to finish. But, i am really busy going through the stages of adoption right now, so I will see if I can make time. Anyway back to Once More Chance.

**Sometimes Love Is All That Matters**

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing I just let her be." What was I suppose to do demand Spencer come spend the night with me even though she was hurting?

"Yes, that is exactly what you were suppose to do Ashley because at this moment Spencer is speaking to Carmen about a situation she is suppose to be speaking with you about." Carmen? What did she have to do with this and why is Spencer confiding in her.

"Because you were too upset about the situation to even think about what standing up to her mom did to Spencer."

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Who knows you better than me?"

"Whatever? But really I need to go so I can fix this situation. I mean it's Christmas" I hung up with Melissa so I could figure out exactly what to do to make Spencer's Christmas a happy one.

**********************************Spencer POV****************************

Merry Christmas, to me. Instead of enjoying the holidays with my family I am upstairs enjoying my pillow. I am not even sure why I am pouting. I finally stood up to my mother, so shouldn't I feel happy? Yes? No, I shouldn't because guess what, I finally stood up to my mother! So instead of enjoying the day with my love ones I am up here pouting while everyone else quietly tries to enjoy the holiday.

"Spencer, don't you want to at least open one gift," That would be my dear Aunt Andria.

"No."

"Really Spencer, no one is upset about what happened between you and your mother. We are use to things like that. You two fight and make up." I sit up when I feel Andria sit on the end of my bed.

"Not this time Dria. I am so done with her. Look how she treated Ashley." Ashley! I so forgot she was here without family and I was abandoning her because of my upset feelings. "Ashley, is probably upset that I haven't even called her. I am such a bad girlfriend."

"You truly are." Gosh Andria was never any help. I heard my phone alerting us that I had a text message.

_Come outside _

"Ashley's outside and she wants me to join her." I quickly stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. I couldn't go out looking like this.

"You look fine Spencer. Go out and see what she wants." I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and went to wash my face to get rite of the tear stains, before quickly putting on my boots and Northface jacket.

"Shit, I can't go out there and face my mother."

"It's cool. I'll distract everyone why you escape." She quickly got up and went downstairs while I waited in the hall.

"Oh my gosh the pies!" I looked down the stairs to see all the women running towards the kitchen. I quickly ran downstairs and out the door. I looked up and noticed Ashley sitting in a rented car. I quickly walked over and got in.

"Not really my style you know, but hey what could I say it was last minute. Merry Christmas, Spence." She sat their holding out a gift. "I didn't really know what to get someone that has given me the greatest gift in the world, their heart. But, I tired and if you hate it you can take it back." I looked down at the gift in her hand before taking it and slowly unwrapping the paper.

"Really, Spencer could you go any slower. I mean the gift is not the paper." I smiled up at her before opening the box wrapped inside the paper. Inside was a platinum necklace with a diamond key hanging from it.

"Okay, let me explain. I know a key might seem lame and even this story might be lame. But, it is true. Remember when you said, 'Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart. You shelter my soul, you're my fire when

I'm cold I want you to know. You had me at hello'," I shook my head yes. "Well, I know I didn't need to buy you one but, I did and I have one similar to that," She showed me the necklace hanging from her neck with a heart hanging from it. A heart that this key fit perfectly into. "You have the key to my heart and only you can unlock it," she laughed a little to herself, noticing how corny she sounds. " Spencer you mean more to me than anyone else ever will or ever has. I think I have always loved you even when I didn't know you. My heart was closed off until you came alone and unlocked it. So whenever you feel no one cares or that you have no one just remember you always have the key to my heart." She took the necklace out of my hand and unlocked the heart on her necklace. Inside was a picture of the two of us.

"Ash….I," I couldn't even form words. She knew exactly what I needed. When my whole world was falling apart right in front of me. She found a way to show me that I would always have love. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you like it?" I jumped over towards her knocking her into the driver's door.

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Spencer." She pulled my lips down towards her and kissed me. Kissing away everything around us. Even if my family was a mess I knew that I had Ashley and that was all that mattered.


End file.
